


All My Summers

by imnotbuck



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Businessmen, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Issues, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Money, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Fixation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Power Play, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Shame, Slapping, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy, Summer Romance, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris meets Sebastian during his summer vacation in the Hamptons, it's a fun fling. But real life doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Realistically, Chris knows he's screwed when he sees the kid running across the sand with a wild grin on his face. He's wearing a see through grey shirt and ridiculously tiny bright green shorts, huge sunglasses and has no shoes on. He's being chased by two guys and looks like he's having the time of his life. Chris can't take his eyes off of him; those long legs, broad shoulders, and thick thighs have him done in. 

He can't be more than twenty, there's no way. Chris knows that for sure and yet he can't stop staring. He can see his nipples through the shirt and his little abs— crap. Chris grips the railing and pretends like he isn't getting hard from just the sight of him. 

"You assholes are fucking slow!" He yells and runs backward. "Run a little faster gramps!" His voice is a slow drawl that makes his skin tingle. Suddenly he turns to stare at Chris and openly smirks at him. He licks his lips and runs a tad faster, showing off for him. 

Shit. 

It takes everything in him not to run over to him. He's never had this kind of reaction to a complete stranger, especially a stranger who could be a teenager. He's as hot as the fire he's going to spend eternity in for this. Chris licks his lips and the kid stumbles, falling to the sand. He stares at Chris and smiles sheepishly, blushes just a little. Chris is so totally screwed. 

A few other guys run up and laugh at him but he waves them off. He's still staring at Chris like he's the only person for miles. 

"Get the fuck up Seb!" One of them says and the kid— Seb— rolls his eyes. He doesn't hear what Seb responds with but the others push at each other and start walking down the beach. Seb stands up and dusts himself off then starts to walk over. Chris smiles invitingly and Seb moves faster. 

"Hey." Seb says and leans against the railing that separates them. Chris doesn't move back. "It's hot out here, huh?" Chris grins because it's so awkward. 

"Yeah, pretty hot." He looks him up and down. "Scorching." Sebastian sucks his lower lip into his mouth. "But you're dressed appropriately for the weather." 

"You like my shorts." He says and sighs dramatically. "I should've known that's what you were staring at." 

"Oh yeah, I love that neon green." 

"I've been told it's my colour and these shorts get me a ton of compliments." 

"I bet." 

"Like you're not dying to tell me how pretty I am." 

"You saw right through me." Chris says and leans in a little. "I do want to." Seb's eyes darken. 

"I won't protest." 

"You're pretty, fucking hot too." 

"You think so?" He purrs. 

"Hell yeah." 

"The feeling's mutual. I kind of have a thing for beards." 

"Aren't you a little young to have a thing for something?" 

"I have others too." 

"Such as?" 

"That's a conversation that I'll only have after I know your name." 

"It's Chris." 

"Sebastian." 

"Is it inappropriate to talk to a stranger about this?" Sebastian shrugs. 

"Maybe, but I don't really care. I have a feeling you're gonna need to know this stuff." 

"Why would I?" 

"Well since you're gonna fuck me sometime this summer, you should know what I like." Chris' eyebrow shoot up to his hairline. 

"That's very forward. Who says I'm gonna fuck you?" 

"You did when you looked at me like you were about to tackle me to the sand." 

"You're not wrong there." 

"I thought you were staring at one of my friends and when I realized it was me... I guess it's my lucky day." 

"Tell me you're not seventeen." 

"I'm not seventeen." 

"How old are you?" 

"Nineteen and three quarters." Chris must look as nervous as he feels because Sebastian frowns. "You were ready to fuck me a second ago." 

"You're nineteen." 

"How old are you?" 

"I don't think you wanna know." 

"Tell me." He sighs. 

"Thirty four." Sebastian doesn't look even slightly ruffled. 

"Is that supposed to turn me off?" 

"You're a risky little thing, aren't you?" Sebastian smiles. 

"But you like it." 

"Fuck yes." 

"Let's go somewhere to talk, yeah?" 

"Where?" 

"Your place." 

They end up in Chris' beach house, Sebastian slammed against the front door and Chris holding him up with a thigh in between his legs. Sebastian is grinding against him and moaning, his hands slipped down the back of Chris' shorts. Sebastian flicks his tongue against Chris' and squeezes Chris' ass hard enough to make him groan. He's hard as a rock and desperate to be inside of him, hungry for everything he has. Sebastian pulls back and Chris makes a confused noise. 

"Second thoughts?" 

"Fuck no. I want— put your fingers in my mouth." Chris presses his thigh up harder and Sebastian whines. 

"This one of your things?" 

"Yeah." Sebastian pants. "I like sucking on things." 

"That's hot, baby." The full body shudder he does is satisfying. "You only want my fingers?" Sebastian moans, his following nod is jerky and fast. 

"Gotta get a taste first. Just a little to get me started." 

"Whatever you want, baby." Chris starts out with his index finger. He traces the shape of Sebastian's lips and feels the sharp puffs of breath against his skin. How did they just meet? "You want my finger Seb?" 

"Y-yes."

"Ask me nice and sweet." 

"Please Chris. Please let me suck on your finger." 

"Mm, that's nice." He slips the tip of his finger past his lips. "Just the tip though." Sebastian's tongue circles his fingertip and he starts to suck slowly. It feels amazing and he immediately knows why Sebastian is into this. Sebastian closes his eyes and mewls. "Yeah that's good." He drops his thigh and slots their hips together, rocks back and forth. The pressure is heaven on his aching cock. "Want more baby?" Sebastian nods helplessly. Chris slides his finger in up to the second knuckle. He starts to suck harshly and the stimulation on his finger is oddly intense. 

He lowers his head and starts to suck a dark hickey on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian grabs onto Chris' wrist and pulls it back then pushes it forward, mimicking thrusts. Chris doesn't realize he's slipped in a second finger until Sebastian starts to rut against him in a frenzy. His nails dig into Chris' ass and he forces their hips flush together. Sebastian is most definitely a power bottom and god does that work for him. 

"Yeah baby." The praise flows from him freely. He's no stranger to pretty boys who need reassurance. In fact he loves praising them, the look on their faces when they're told how good they are. "That's great. You're so hot baby." Sebastian moans loudly, vibrating around his finger. "So gorgeous, hottest thing I've ever seen." Chris twists his fingers and shoves them deep. Instead of making him gag he only gurgles and actually cums. He pulls his fingers out and stares at the now boneless boy in front of him. "Well then." 

"We're so doing that again." He pants. "But first I'm gonna take care of you." 

"Yeah?" 

"I liked the taste, Chris. Now I'm craving more."


	2. Chapter Two

Chris has only known Sebastian for a week and he's discovered that he's the most dangerous person he's ever met, for his age that is. Sebastian is daring and has no limits; he does whatever he wants and doesn't care who likes it. Sebastian has no fear and no problem going after what he wants whenever he wants it. 

He's only been in the Hamptons for a week but honestly it's been a very nice week. The first day he met Sebastian on the beach and ended up getting blown in the entryway. The second day involved some light reading, the third day Sebastian came by in even tinier pink shorts and sat on his face, the rest of the week ends up going mostly the same. Sebastian has decided to come over whenever he wants and often shows up without warning, ready to play. He's very entertaining, physically and in other ways. 

It's another normal day and Sebastian is sprawled out on Chris' couch. He's wearing his trademark shorts in sky blue and a thin grey tank. His fashion sense is atrocious but he isn't really complaining. With the amount of skin he's showing, Chris could never mind. Sebastian is frowning at his phone like it's personally offended him and looks entirely too displeased for someone on vacation. 

"You know if you keep frowning like that you'll get premature wrinkles." Chris says and hands Sebastian a pop. Sebastian sighs and sits up properly so Chris can sit down beside him. "What's up?"

"My friends are idiots. They're set on going into the city tonight to find hookups."

"You're don't want to?" Sebastian shakes his head. 

"No. I came up here to get away from that shit and relax before I have to go back and start school. I want to relax and not waste my time doing stupid shit." 

"Good plan." Sebastian throws his phone and takes a sip of his drink before setting it down. He inches closer to Chris and smiles, a cat's grin lighting up his features. 

"Plus, why would I make the trip when I have a hot guy who can fuck me right here?" Chris leans forward, falls right into Sebastian's trap. 

"You do make a convincing argument." Sebastian leans in close and licks Chris' lower lip then kisses him hard. Chris pulls him onto his lap and feels how hard he already is. It's insanely hot how responsive he is; they haven't even done any real foreplay and he's almost ready to go. They kiss slowly and Sebastian sneaks his hands under Chris' shirt. Sebastian breaks the kiss when he kisses the corner of his lip then moves to suck on his beard. Chris has never been a fan of getting his face wet from kissing but with Sebastian he's more than ready for licking, sucking, messy kissing, even biting. 

Sebastian mouths at his cheek and licks down the length of it to his jaw. God this kid and his mouth, Chris thinks. It's a godsend. He pushes his fingers into the ridges of Chris' abdomen and massages none too gently, making him groan. Sebastian pulls away just enough to yank off Chris' shirt. He stares at Chris' body and licks his lips. 

"Your body is so fucking hot." Sebastian moans. "I wanna lick every inch of it." 

"I'm not protesting." Sebastian grabs onto his pec and thumbs his nipple, sparks flying through his blood at an amazing speed. "Suck on me baby." 

"You want my mouth, daddy?" Sebastian has taken to calling him daddy to rile him up and it's worked every single time. Chris growls and nods. 

"Yes baby, get your mouth on me." Sebastian has somehow managed to transfer some of oral fixation onto Chris and it's kind of great. Sebastian lowers his head and takes Chris' nipple between his lips. Chris grabs a chunk of Sebastian's hair and yanks, Sebastian moans in response and sucks harder. Chris digs his fingers in deeper so that they're tangled in the silky strands and gives a hard pull. Sebastian bites his nipple and a sound he's never made before flows out of him— one of absolute pleasure. Chris distantly wonders how Sebastian has managed to figure out everything that makes him tick and every erogenous spot on his body so quickly. 

"Take off your shorts." Chris growls and Sebastian tuts. 

"Not yet daddy. I wanna take this slow."

Sebastian reaches down the front of Chris' shorts, meeting bare skin. He pulls out Chris' hard cock and pulls back. He presses his finger into the precum that beads at the tip and spreads it around. Sebastian looks at Chris' dick and smirks. "I bet you've never gotten hard so fast for anyone else before." Chris rolls his eyes; Sebastian is a cocky little shit. 

"It's not my fault you're a pillar of sin." Sebastian chuckles. 

"I like that." He says and starts to pull Chris' shorts down the rest of the way. "I normally get nympho." 

"You do this often?" 

"Fuck guys?" 

"Older guys." 

"No." Sebastian hums and manages to get the shorts all the way off without leaving his lap for a minute. "Normally twinks around my age." Chris snorts. "What?" 

"You calling anyone a twink is hilarious. Have you seen yourself?" Sebastian glares at him. 

"I am not a twink." 

"You are, baby. But there's nothing wrong with that." 

"Do you go for twinks?" Sebastian asks and he can't believe his ears; Sebastian is annoyed by this. 

"I don't have a type." Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

"Don't fucking lie." 

"I'm not. I go with whoever's willing." Sebastian's eyebrow raises. 

"I don't imagine you have much trouble there." Sebastian stands up and takes off his tank. Chris knows how hungry he must look but he doesn't care. He's too overwhelmed by how gorgeous Sebastian is to care. 

"Do you normally top or bottom?" 

"I switch." Sebastian sighs. "But I love fucking the muscular guys. When we meet they think they're gonna fuck me but they're on their hands and knees before they even know it." He imagines Sebastian folded over a guy far bigger than him, hips snapping and head thrown back, and his cock twitches. "But I fucking love being overpowered. Manhandled." 

"Yeah?" Sebastian nods. "You like the rough stuff?"

"Mm. Choking, slapping, hair pulling." Chris' head spins a little. This guy is way too much. 

"Jesus Christ." Chris huffs. "How old are you again?" Sebastian grins. 

"There isn't an age requirement for kinks." 

"I know but it'd be safer if there were." Sebastian yanks on the drawstring of his shorts and allows them to fall. His dick springs free and curls up toward his navel. Chris' mouth practically waters at the sight of the wet length of it. 

"To ease your anxious mind, I'll level with you." He moves to straddle Chris' lap. "I've only been choked once and it was for less than ten seconds, I've been slapped a few times and it wasn't that hard. Hair pulling is a different story because it happens without you really noticing, so I've had that happen a shit ton. I love it though." 

"Are you into BDSM?" 

"No just a little roughness." Chris sighs in relief. If Sebastian were experienced in BDSM he would be way too good to be true. 

"Will I survive you?" He asks and Sebastian chuckles. 

"I'm definitely not for the faint of heart, that's for sure." Chris can't disagree with him there. "You gonna fuck me daddy?" He asks and grinds against Chris' cock. 

"You're the biggest cockslut I've ever met." Sebastian whines and Chris' eyes widen. "You like being called names?"

"Guess so." Chris has struck gold with this one. He takes his cock in his hand and drags it up and down Sebastian's cleft. Sebastian moans and grinds back against him. Chris smacks his ass hard and makes him gasp. 

"You like that baby?" 

"Fuck yes." Chris smacks him again and he moans long and loud. "Oh god, fuck me Chris. Please fuck me."

"You get so desperate so fast, Seb. You're a fucking filthy slut, you know that?" 

"Y-yeah I know. But you love it." Sebastian pants. "You fucking love it." Chris slips the head of his cock in between Sebastian's cheeks and makes him whimper. 

"You're right about that baby. The more you beg the better it is; you sound so hot when you're whining like a little bitch." Sebastian moans. Chris slots his cock fully in between Sebastian's cheeks and starts to rock his hips back and forth. They both moan, Sebastian's turning into a breathy keen. 

"Give it to me baby." Sebastian moans and pushes his ass out further. "Come on daddy, come on." Chris pushes Sebastian's cheeks together and creates a tight space, groaning at the resistance against his thrusts. Sebastian takes his own cock in his hand and starts to trace Chris' abs with the head. He spreads precum all over him and starts to leak steadily, mewling and trembling. 

"You're so fucking hot." Chris moans and grabs Sebastian's hair, forces their eyes to meet. Sebastian looks wrecked and it's drugging. 

"Shit Chris, I want you to fuck me." He gasps. "Fuck me, come on. Fuck me!" He abandons holding onto Sebastian's ass and hits one side hard. Sebastian sobs and puts his cock in the centre ridge of Chris' abs, starts to rub up against him faster. His breathing turns ragged and his body tightens. Chris' hips move faster and faster and the thought that Sebastian is going to be raw from the lack of lubrication spurs him on. 

"Want me to kiss you better after baby?" Chris purrs. Sebastian nods and drags his cock up higher, just a little. "You're gonna be swollen, Seb. You'll hurt for days." 

"Oh fuck yes. Hurt me Chris I want it." He hisses. "I— fucking— want— it!" Chris lets go of Sebastian's hair and loosely wraps his fingers around his throat instead. There isn't enough pressure to cut off his air but that's all it takes; Sebastian's body spasms and he cums with a shout. He doesn't unclench— he keeps his body strung tight around Chris' dick and works with him. Chris' fingers tighten slightly around Sebastian's throat when he cums and Sebastian keens. 

They both slump back onto the couch and Sebastian pushes his head into his neck, breathing heavily. "I'm not a twink." 

"You didn't prove shit all." Chris says and laughs when Sebastian bites him in retaliation. 

-

Sebastian has always been wary of the Hamptons because of how stuffy it was. Every time he went as a child he had little fun and it was more social obligation than vacation, which no kid wanted. He expected this trip to be similar to all of those other times but he was proven wrong as soon as he saw Chris at the beach. 

Chris is by far the sexiest guy he's ever met. His body is amazing, all sculpted muscle and tattoos plus the proportions of a goddamn superhero. He's got a honey sweet voice and clear blue eyes that make Sebastian weaker than a baby deer. That beard drives him over the edge constantly. Chris is entertaining in every way possible and is up for anything he throws at him; it's awesome. 

"You're really limping." Chris sounds very proud of himself and it makes Sebastian bare his teeth in warning. 

"You're such an ass." He's so not going to tell Chris that the burning ache is more pleasure than pain, it'd go straight to his head. Sebastian makes a b-line for Chris' fridge. He grabs a beer and opens it, quickly guzzling a portion of it down before Chris catches him. For someone so down with having sex with a nineteen year old he's pretty strict about underage alcohol consumption. 

"What have I told you about drinking here?" Chris tries to grab the can and Sebastian bats his hand away. 

"You mauled me, Chris. I think I deserve something to take the edge off." Chris' smile is the cockiest thing he's ever seen but also one of the hottest. 

"Thought you wanted it." 

"Shut up." He takes a drink and sighs. "I need ice." 

"Do you really think putting ice on your ass is the best option?"

"Well I've heard inside is fun so why not." Chris rolls his eyes. 

"Everything is about sex with you."

"Don't act like you're not just the same." He finishes the can and puts it on the counter behind him. "My ass hurts." He whines and walks over to Chris, balls his hands in Chris shirt and rubs his face against his chest. "I can't believe you did this to me."

"Aww poor baby." Chris says and palms his ass. Sebastian hisses and Chris starts to rub. "I guess that means I won't be touching you for a few days." 

"You're an idiot if you think that's happening." 

"Don't you want to heal first?" One of Chris' hands starts to snake down the back of his pants. "I thought you were in pain." 

"You're such a tease." 

"I have no intentions of teasing you. But I did promise to kiss it better." Sebastian moans faintly. "Bend over the counter for me Seb." He moves faster than he ever has before. "This'll sting a little." Chris warns and starts to pull Sebastian's pants down. 

"You'll make it good." He's already panting. Chris kisses his tailbone and his eyes close. 

"You bet I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added so many kinks to this but I actually love writing it. This is gonna be a wild ride. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

"Chris." Sebastian's voice is a shrill cry that rings through Chris' head like a gong. It's three in the morning and Chris is so not in the mood for this. "Chr—is!" 

"What?"

"Chris, you there?" 

"Yes Seb I'm here. Do you know that it's three in the morning and you're shouting?"

"You're sounding pretty strict daddy-o." 

"What's wrong with you?"

"My friends are passed out on the deck and I'm the only one awake. Come over." 

"You're drunk." Chris sighs. "Drink some water and sleep it off." 

"Don't you wanna fuck me daddy?" Sebastian purrs. He sounds kind of ridiculous trying to be sexy when he's as drunk as he is. "Put your big dick in my little hole?" 

"You need sleep." He says, trying to ignore the fact that he's getting hard. 

"I'm so horny. I tried jerking off but it's not enough. I want you Chris, so fucking much." 

"Seb," 

"I'm all alone here. A burglar or an ax murderer could come in and kill me because I'm drunk and defenceless and it'd be your fault. How you gonna live with the guilt of letting this happen to the best piece of ass you've ever gotten?" Chris snorts and gets out of bed. "C'mere daddy. I want you here." 

"You're lucky you have a sweet voice or I'd be letting you die."

"It's not just my voice you like." 

"You're the worst." Chris gets dressed quickly and heads out the door. The house Sebastian is staying at is only a few minutes away so it doesn't take long at all to get there. Sebastian is waiting on the porch when he walks up and jumps to his feet as soon as he sees him. He runs over to Chris, wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. It's sloppy and heavy but Chris responds all the same. "You taste like the inside of a brewery." Chris complains when they part. 

"Yet you still wanna kiss me." He isn't wrong. "Let's go." 

"Ground rules; we're not fucking." Sebastian gapes. 

"What? Why not?" Chris wraps his arm around Sebastian's waist and helps him down the street. "Why not?" Sebastian asks again. 

"Because you're plastered." 

"Drunk sex is awesome!" 

"Quiet down!" Chris hisses. "It's way too late to be shouting." Especially since he's going on about sex. He loves Sebastian's sailor mouth but he doesn't feel like drawing unwanted attention right now. 

"Sorry." Sebastian stage whispers. "Now why aren't we fucking?"

"Drunk sex is only awesome when you're both drunk. With the amount you've had you'll barely remember anything." 

"I'll be sore and that's all I need." 

"You're ridiculous." Sebastian stumbles a little and Chris sighs, picks him up. Sebastian grins and wraps himself around him. 

"Oh I like this." Chris jerks a little when Sebastian starts to suck on his throat. It doesn't take long to adjust to it, in fact he likes it after a few seconds. Sebastian's mouth moves slowly and his tongue swipes back and forth like a cat drinking milk. Chris moans and pushes Sebastian's head closer. 

Sebastian is going to be the death of him. 

Chris continues back to his house and forces himself not to throw him to the ground and fuck him senseless. He doesn't understand how Sebastian drives him insane like this. He's always been a sexual guy but Sebastian is pushing him way past his normal zone. His libido is way higher and if he could he'd be inside Sebastian twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. He's going to end up running Sebastian ragged by the time summer is over. 

He gets into the house and nearly runs over to the couch. He drops Sebastian onto it and cages him there with his body. Sebastian licks his lips and stares up at him, eyes dark. 

"I knew you wanted it." Sebastian purrs and rolls his hips, their erections brushing together. "You can't resist me, can you?" 

"You're so fucking cocky." 

"Put the tip in me baby." Sebastian leans up and bites Chris' lip. "Just the tip, daddy." Chris groans and pushes Sebastian's pants down. It's true that he can't resist him, not for long anyhow. "Mm, please.." 

"Think you can take just a little? I know how much you love bouncing on my cock, stuffed full like the little slut you are." 

"God, you're making this hard. You know I fucking want it, but you won't gimme it." Sebastian whines. "Gimme the tip!" 

"Oh baby that's hot." Chris sits back and puts three of his fingers in front of Sebastian's mouth. "I don't have lube down down here so we'll have to make do." Sebastian latches onto his fingers and sucks hard. Chris watches him moan and go down on his fingers like there's nothing else he'd rather have in his mouth. He slurps and moans loudly, moves his head back and forth desperately. When Chris pulls his fingers out Sebastian whines. 

"Daddy, come on.." 

"Quiet, baby." Chris pulls off Sebastian's pants and positions his fingers over top of his asshole. He rubs his fingers over his rim before slowly pushing one in. Sebastian pushes out, panting heavily. "Should I stop?" He asks though he knows the answer. 

"No." Sebastian groans. "I'm good." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Chris slips another finger in and Sebastian growls. "Fuck." 

"Seb,"

"Keep going." He uses his other hand to jerk Sebastian off, taking his mind away from the stretch. Sebastian moans long and low, his body loosens up almost instantly. "Oh yeah daddy." Sebastian moans. "More, more.." Chris pushes in another finger and Sebastian whines. "I'm ready Chris— fuck me." Chris pulls his fingers out and spits on his hand then coats his dick in spit. He positions himself and carefully slips the head of his dick inside. Sebastian mewls and arches his back in an attempt to push him deeper. 

"You're gonna fucking hurt yourself." Chris says and tries to stop Sebastian from working himself lower. "I thought you were horny when you were sober." 

"You haven't seen shit, baby." Chris pulls Sebastian into his lap and holds him up, grinds his hips a little. Sebastian mewls and grips his shoulders for dear life. "I fucking love how strong you are. You're lifting me like—uh— like I'm nothing." Chris grins. 

"A twink like you? You're pretty much a rag doll." Sebastian glares and kisses him with bruising force. Chris bites at his tongue and thrusts shortly, forcing Sebastian to remain still. It's hard work considering how much effort Sebastian is putting into trying to ride him. 

"You're such" Sebastian gasps. "such an asshole!" 

"You said you wanted the tip." 

"Fuck you."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Chris says and starts to thrust, rubbing the head against Sebastian's barely slick entrance. He moans and Sebastian starts to bite at his jaw. Chris puts his hand around the base of Sebastian's cock and holds tight. 

"What—" Chris keeps hold of Sebastian's cock and flips him back onto the couch. He ruts against Sebastian's ass and cums embarrassingly fast. Chris pulls away and stands up. 

"I'm gonna head to bed." He says and walks away. He can't help but laugh at the creative curses Sebastian screams at him as he goes. 

-

Waking Chris up in the middle of the night probably wasn't the best thing to do, Sebastian can admit that. But he was punished enough by Chris literally giving him only the tip of his dick and managing to get off while leaving Sebastian hanging. Now he's pissy and it's purely Chris' fault and now the man is playing around him like a puppy desperate for attention. The idiot. 

"Come on baby." Chris croons and touches his bare hip. "You know I was playing around." He pushes Chris away. 

"You pulled out and came then left me there!" Sebastian growls. "It's hard to do anything by yourself when you're drunk!" 

"I'm sorry." 

"I hate you." 

"That hurts my feelings." Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist and kisses the nape of his neck. He licks him slowly and Sebastian moans. "Forgive me?" 

"No." He huffs but he's already wavering. "I despise you." 

"You can be so sour, Seb." Chris clamps down on his neck and starts to suck hard. He's going to have a hickey the size of a hockey puck by the time Chris is finished. Chris' hand slips down the front of his pants and curls around his dick. Sebastian gasps faintly and grabs onto the counter. "What can I do to make you forgive me?" He says and starts to grind his hips against Sebastian's ass. God is it hard to stay angry at him. 

"Keep doing that." Sebastian pants and leans his head back against Chris' shoulder. "You're lucky you're hot." 

"How vain."

"You think I'm in this for your personality?" He asks and Chris bites him on the shoulder, hard. "Hey!" 

"Don't be an asshole." 

"I don't know anything about you, how can I fall for your dazzling personality?" Chris pulls Sebastian's cock out fully and starts to stroke him much too slowly. "Ah, fuck you." 

"I'm Chris Evans. Thirty-four, Patriots fan, dog lover, physical therapist."

"Physical— oh faster—therapist?" He asks and Chris picks up the pace. 

"Mm. For athletes." 

"How much money do you make?" Chris chuckles. 

"A lot." Chris flicks his wrist and Sebastian's knees buckle. "Hand or mouth?"

"H-huh?" 

"Where do you wanna finish, Seb?" When Sebastian doesn't answer immediately he starts a brutally fast pace that makes him clench his teeth to keep from wailing. 

"Mouth." Chris yanks him around and drops to his knees. He stares up at him and smirks. 

"Tell me about yourself, baby." He says and swallows Sebastian down in one go. Sebastian gasps and grabs a handful of Chris' hair. 

"S-Sebastian Stan." Chris swallows around him rapidly and he moans hard enough to hurt his chest. "Nineteen, student, not much else." Chris moves his head back and forth, his tip hitting the entrance to his throat and then almost completely out. He rolls Sebastian's heavy balls in his palm and sucks harder. "Daddy." He whimpers. "Teeth— use your— oh fuck!" He shrieks as Chris scrapes his teeth across the head. He cums with a cry down Chris' throat and the man swallows greedily. 

Sebastian leans back against the counter and Chris pulls off, presses a kiss to his hip and tucks him back in. He hauls Chris up by the front of his tee and kisses him, licking all of the remnants of his own cum from his mouth. He sucks on Chris' tongue and moans when Chris smacks his ass sharply. The thing about Chris that he likes is that he remembers everything Sebastian says he likes. That's a good trait in a partner. 

"Forgive me yet?" Chris' voice is thick and rough— it sends tingles down his spine. How does a voice work him up so easily? 

"Don't pull that crap again." 

"Cross my heart." 

-

There are naturally days when he can't make it out to see Chris. Sebastian is supposed to be hanging out with his friends so he has to actually spend time with them. It's unfortunate that they don't want to lay on beach chairs and rest like he does. After spending the night and part of the morning with Chris, Sebastian is worn out. That's why he's slumped in a chair with a giant hat and sunglasses on and a beer perched on the arm. All he really wants to do is go to sleep but of course he can't. 

Suddenly the hat is snatched off of his head. He whips his head back and glares up at the culprit; Lizzie. Sebastian rolls his eyes and doesn't make a move to steal it back because it's hers. She sticks her tongue out at him and sits down on another chair. "I was looking for this everywhere." 

"Apparently not everywhere." He mumbles and takes a drink of the now warm beer. 

"What's the matter with you?" 

"I'm tired." 

"From your late night rendezvous?" She teases and he frowns. 

"Har har, you're funny." 

"Come on Seb, it's me." She deadpans. "You think I don't know that you're seeing someone?" 

"I'm not." 

"Fine; you're screwing someone." Sebastian grins, shrugs a little. Lizzie laughs. "For how long?" 

"Since a little after we got here." 

"Oh, do tell." 

"Just this guy." He doesn't know if he should tell anyone about Chris; it might not be the best idea. Plus they're not a serious thing so it's not really important that anyone knows anything about him. "Hot as fuck." 

"Leave it to you to find a guy before we even unpack." 

"I'm just good that way." 

"Does that mean you and me are off the table this summer?" Sebastian snorts at her whiny tone. They haven't been off the table since the day they met. He and Lizzie have an odd arrangement that's more of a security blanket than anything. It's weird because neither of them is into the opposite sex, but they are into each other. They've been messing around for almost five years now and she's one of the best parts of his life. Just because he's screwing around with Chris for the summer doesn't mean he can't be with Lizzie when he wants to. 

"We're not exclusive in the slightest." 

"Does that mean I don't get to meet him?" 

"That's exactly what that means." He says and Lizzie scowls. 

"We'll just see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this is out of control but I'm excited. I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter Four

Phone sex has never been his favourite thing. It bores him because he's all by himself and can't act on what's being said to him. But this, this is different. It's Chris' rough voice on the other end of the line and it's the middle of the day. Sebastian is with his friends and Chris knows that yet he called him and started verbally going to town. 

"It's been a few days since I last saw you, Seb, and it's driving me batshit. I want you baby." Sebastian tries to ignore the burning in his abdomen. "You're driving me crazy and you're not even here." 

"Yeah, it's been a while man. How've you been?" He prays that he sounds normal. Chris chuckles, velvet and gravel. 

"I know you want my dick just as much as I wanna give it to ya." Sebastian licks his lips. "I've been fucking hard since you left. Jerking off doesn't help— I've cum five times and I still want more. It doesn't feel good if I'm not cumming in you or on you." Sebastian forces himself to breathe. "I want you to ride me like you can't get enough. I know you won't have to work hard for that to show; you always want it, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's been kinda crazy. Prepping and stuff." 

"You want me baby? Tell me. Tell your daddy." Sebastian almost whines right there. 

"I really do want to hang out but I'm super busy with school stuff. Even on vacation, man." He fake laughs. "Sure can't get enough." 

"Oh, good boy." Chris murmurs and he digs his nails into his thigh. "Just for that I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard baby. I'm gonna bring you to the edge and not let you cum. Over and over." Chris sighs. "Press that pretty face into the bed and cut off your air. Maybe I'll make you pass out." Sebastian sinks lower into the couch. His cock is straining against his briefs and it's getting difficult to hold everything in. "You wanna put me in control, babe? Let me decide when you can cum or breathe?" 

"It's hard to keep up with everything. Sometimes I consider just finding someone else to get all of this shit done. I'm pretty sure putting it in their hands would be way better." 

"I'll fuck you raw baby. You'll be aching for days after, you'll need rest for sure. But I know you and you won't rest at all; you'll be begging to be fucked again within a few hours.  
That's just you baby; the greediest little twink I've ever met." He grits his teeth in an effort to keep his whine in. He wants him desperately now. "You sitting there with your friends?" 

"It's really crowded around here. Seems like everyone's visiting." 

"You're so clever. It's too bad you're not here though— there's cum being wasted." Sebastian listens closely and hears the slick sound of Chris' hand moving over his cock. "I feel like I should be savin' it all for you." Sebastian stands, mumbles something to his friends and sprints outside. He shuts the door and presses himself into the corner of the deck. 

"Don't you fucking cum." Sebastian growls. "That shit is mine." Chris laughs. 

"You've already missed a bunch." 

"Then you're gonna fuck me until I decide you've made up for it." 

"You're a bossy little thing. What're you doing now?" 

"Trying not to walk over there and strangle you." What Sebastian is actually trying to do is will his hard-on away. "You say I'm constantly horny but look at you!" 

"When're you coming over?" 

"You're that desperate to fuck me?" 

"I wanna see you, Seb." Sebastian grins like an idiot. 

"You saying you miss me?" If his hair were long enough to twirl around his finger that's what he'd be doing. 

"Yeah." He can't help but feel fondness for Chris. "When can you break free?" 

"I promised I'd go to this stuffy party with my mom and all her socialite friends. The works." Chris is silent for a few minutes and he worries that he's angry with him. "I'm sorry, I really would come to see you if I could."

"At the Renolds' place?" 

"Yeah..?" He can feel Chris grinning from there. 

"Guess I'll see you sooner than I thought." 

"You're going?"

"Yup. I'm kind of a big deal in the New York social scene." Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

"Yes I'm sure you are, Mr. Evans." Chris makes a low noise and surprises him. He goes with it instead of letting Chris know that he's been caught off guard. "I can't wait to see you all dressed up and schmoozing all of the guests, Mr. Evans. I'll be thinking about going down on you in front of everyone; I'd suck that dick and make you cum so hard you'd destroy your nice outfit. You'd go home all wrinkled and I'd tell my family about how nice Mr. Evans the physical therapist is." 

"Fuck, Seb." Chris has started jerking off again and this time it's even more torturous for Sebastian to hear. "I— fuck."

"They would be happy that I'm branching out and making contacts but only because they don't know that that nice Mr. Evans has blown his load inside me more times than I can count." Chris moans and he smirks triumphantly. "You getting close daddy?" 

"God yes." Chris rasps. "Wish you were here babe." 

"Me fucking too." 

-

The dress code is casual but there's always an expectation that each guest dress their best regardless. It's a hot day out so Chris dresses in a pressed button down shirt and black board shorts. He takes more care slicking back his hair and putting on cologne than he normally would because Sebastian is going to be there. He slips lube into the inner pocket of his shorts and heads out promptly. He's never been more willing to go to one of these horrible parties before. 

By the time he gets there the party is in full swing. There's a clear divide between the adults and the younger people which is no surprise. What is surprising is that the party is pretty lively; there's music, actual drinks, and the pool is in use. Normally everyone is stiff and things are tensely quiet. It's a refreshing change that'll definitely make locating Sebastian easier. 

"Chris!" Chris turns and sees Blake cutting her way through the crowd to get to him. He smiles and closes the distance to make it easier on her. "I'm so glad you made it." 

"It's great to see you; you have that glow I've heard about." She smiles and touches her stomach. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good. My morning sickness has pretty much faded and now I'm just waiting on this little one to come out." She sighs fondly. "Ryan's been bouncing off the walls waiting." 

"I can only imagine." Chris looks around and tries not to blatantly search Sebastian out. "This is a really nice party."

"Thanks. Ryan fought to make sure it was livelier than when the other families throw them." She rolls her eyes. "But I do get it; it's no fun to go to a party that isn't even a party." 

"You're right. The last one I went to was like a Sunday brunch." Blake grins and pats him on the shoulder. 

"I can't even imagine how you reacted. You're not the type to sit in a room with snobby people." 

"It wasn't fun at all." Someone yells for her across the patio and she sighs. "Don't worry, we'll catch up later." 

"See you soon, hopefully." Blake says and scurries away. Chris sighs and goes to get a drink. He grabs a beer and looks around in the hopes of spotting Sebastian. It feels kind of pathetic to be searching for him like this. He's an adult at a party full of people that he knows and likes yet he's busy following Sebastian around like a lost puppy. It's depressing, really. 

That depression fades when Sebastian materializes across the pool from him. He's wearing shorts that are longer than his normal pairs but nearly painted on and a v-neck that's cut down so low that Chris doesn't even think it can be classified as a neckline anymore. With his hair pushed back his face is in full view and those crisp blue-grey eyes are on red alert. Sebastian is talking to someone but subtly looking around, clearly trying to spot Chris. Chris resists the urge to walk over to him and stands his ground. 

It only takes a few minutes for Sebastian to look up and meet his eyes. Sebastian looks him up and down then drags his tongue across his lips. Even that small gesture makes his dick twitch with interest; it's been way too long since he's touched him. He wants him more than ever. Sebastian continues to talk to the people around him but keeps his eyes trained on Chris, his gaze scorching. He has no idea how he's going to remove Sebastian from the crowd but he needs to. 

Chris starts making his way around the crowd and chatting with people absently. He meets a lawyer, a professor, and a few socialites but isn't close enough to Sebastian to casually strike up a conversation with him. It's becoming increasingly difficult to stay away. When all hope seems lost he runs into Danika Stan. 

"I've heard a lot about your career." Danika says and smiles at him. "I was hoping we'd get to meet soon." Danika is one of the most influential business women in the country; it's really an honour to be speaking to her. It takes his mind off of the urge to maul Sebastian— it pretty much erases it. "You do sensational work, Christopher. Nothing short of miracles." Chris flushes. 

"Physical therapy is more about the patient's dedication and morale than anything I do." 

"You're too modest. I saw how you helped Hunter Ajax after he injured his leg; you saved his career and his mobility." 

"Hunter was a special case. He had an insane amount of incentive with both his career, health, and his family on the line he had no choice but to heal." She looks at him with admiration clear on her face. 

"It's wonderful to see that you aren't as wrapped up in yourself as much as some people in the medical profession can be. Some can develop a sort of saviour complex, you know. They're the worst to deal with." 

"I know the sort. I was at a conference about a month ago and you'd think that they invented medicine." Danika laughs and touches his arm. He's so distracted by her that he doesn't even see Sebastian storming over. 

"Ma, I was wondering when you'd get here." Sebastian's voice is sweet but laced with cool anger. Danika doesn't pick up on it or if she does she doesn't comment. 

"I've been here for quite some time, Sebastian. I saw you by the pool with your friends and thought you'd come over sooner." Sebastian looks about ready to hiss and cuts his eyes to her hand that's still on Chris' shoulder. 

"Who's this?" He asks timidly when his eyes are anything but. 

"Oh, this is Christopher Evans. He's a physical therapist in New York." 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans." He says this in a way that isn't teasing or affectionate in the slightest. "I'm Sebastian." 

"The pleasure's all mine." Chris paints on his best smile. 

"I'm currently looking to make contacts in New York; I'm going to school there soon. It'd be nice to have someone accomplished to look up to." Danika looks surprised by his initiative. "Ma, would you mind letting us talk?" 

"Oh, please do." She turns to Chris. "It's rare that Sebastian shows any interest in the future. This is a miracle, divine intervention." 

"Well I'd love to talk to you, Sebastian. Should we head somewhere quieter so that we can actually have a conversation?" 

"Sure." 

"It was lovely meeting you Danika. I hope we can talk again soon." 

"Of course." Chris resists the urge to grab onto Sebastian's hand and drag him wherever they're going. Once they're far enough away from Danika Sebastian matches his stride. 

"What the fuck were you doing flirting with my fucking mother?" Sebastian growls and Chris is caught off guard. 

"I wasn't?" 

"Don't bullshit me. You were blushing like a virgin and hanging on her every word. Don't think I didn't notice how long she was touching you." 

"We weren't flirting, Seb. Why would I flirt with your mom?" They get into the house and he grabs Sebastian's wrist only to have it yanked away. 

"Don't touch me." 

"You aren't serious!" Chris sighs. "I was not flirting with her!" 

"You're a fucking liar. You like her? She's pretty and smart and obviously successful so I get it. Don't play around with me when it's my mother you want." He doesn't understand where all of this is coming from. Sebastian is an emotional person and tends to overreact but not like this. "Is that it? Did you start fucking me to get to her?" Sebastian looks heartbroken and it hurts. 

"I didn't know who you were when we met and when you told me your name, I didn't think of your mom at all. I wouldn't use you." 

"Don't you dare lie to me." Sebastian's lip quivers and he pulls him to a vacant bathroom. He locks the door behind them and puts his hands on either side of his face. "Stop." 

"Baby, I wouldn't do that to you. You know I want you Seb. I would never use you to get to anyone, least of all your mom. You know that's not me."

"If you're lying I'll never speak to you again." Sebastian whispers and Chris knows he means it. "Not ever." 

"I know baby." Chris kisses him softly, over and over, until he sighs and collapses into him. One of his arms winds around Sebastian's waist and he hugs him close to his body. Chris kisses away from his mouth and down to his jaw. "Trust me." He murmurs and Sebastian sighs. "Come on baby— tell me you know I'm not lying." 

"I know you're not lying." 

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"There's my baby." Chris doesn't know why he says this but Sebastian's breath hitches in response. "That something you want? To be mine?" For the summer, anyhow. 

"Please." Sebastian moans. "Chris— fuck me, god, fuck me." 

"You'll have to be quiet." Sebastian nods frantically. 

"I will, I promise. I'll be quiet— please." 

Sebastian bites down on a hand towel while Chris stretches him, moaning and mewling with his head against the door. Chris works him open faster than he probably should but it's been too long. He gets four fingers into him before he snaps and turns Sebastian around, getting him up in his arms with his legs around his hips and back against the door. He thrusts shortly so not to make much noise but it affects them just the same, Chris needing to clench his teeth hard to keep in his moans. The towel in Sebastian's mouth is drenched with his spit and his cheeks are pink from lack of air— he already looks wrecked and they haven't even started. It takes a few minutes but Chris realizes how much he misses Sebastian's mouth and yanks the towel out. Sebastian wraps his arms around his neck and moans into his ear. 

"Yeah baby." Sebastian moans. "Missed that dick. Mm, so good." Chris lifts him into his thrusts and hits his prostate repeatedly. Sebastian whines and gets his hands into Chris' pants. He gouges his ass and pushes him forward as best he can. "Fuck yeah— work that shit daddy." 

"You looked so fucking sexy out there. That shirt isn't even a shirt, Seb. But I miss your shorts." 

"I—I have smaller ones." 

"No way." 

"Smaller than my briefs, tighter too." Chris leans his face against Sebastian's neck and groans. "They show the bottom of my ass." 

"Fuck me." He thrusts harder and Sebastian cries out, nails digging in harder. He's like a cat in heat and it's driving him mad. "Show me them next time."

"Wanna see ya baby dressed up for ya, Mr. Evans?" Chris turns and presses Sebastian up against the counter and fucks him harder, hips pumping and skin slapping. "How do ya want me Mr. Evans? Bent over? On my hands and knees? Bouncing on that big dick?" 

"Seb—ast—ian." He growls and grabs a handful of Sebastian's hair. He yanks and digs his nails into his scalp. "You're the hottest little skank I'm ever met." Sebastian moans and kisses him. Their tongues curl around each other and Chris shoves him harder into the counter. Sebastian slaps one side of his ass hard and he gasps, pleasure flooding his senses. Sebastian hits him again, much harder, and he almost loses it. 

"Look at that." Sebastian groans into his mouth. "I'm the skank, babe. But you're whining like a fucking bitch from a slap. You like to be slapped, daddy? You want your baby to spank you?" Chris pants and bites Sebastian's lip. 

"Hit me Seb. Fucking hit me." Sebastian hits him fast, two simultaneous slaps on either side. "God yes." 

"Come on Mr. Evans. I know you wanna cum. Fill me up daddy." Chris slips a hand between them and jerks Sebastian off rough and fast. Sebastian keens and bites his neck hard enough to break the skin. That's all it takes for Chris to cum, jerking wildly and pushing Sebastian over as well. They stay frozen against each other for a few minutes and try to catch their breaths but it's harder than originally planned. 

Chris pulls out and some of his cum slides out of Sebastian, lands on the floor with a plop. Sebastian stares down at it and licks his lips. Chris watches him reach between his legs, scoop some out of himself, and suck on his fingers. "You're disgusting." Chris rasps and grabs another hand towel. He wets it and cleans Sebastian up then himself. Sebastian leans forward and sucks on his neck, licking and nibbling like he's eating a feast. Chris moans and forces himself to pull up Sebastian's pants instead of dropping to his knees and sucking him off like his life depended on it. 

Once they're both sorted out, Sebastian pulls him down for another kiss. It's long and lingering, a gesture that's pure tease. It's meant to make Chris long for him and it works. When Sebastian pulls away Chris leans forward to chase him. 

"That was a very informative talk, Mr. Evans. I'll be sure to remember everything you said." Sebastian skips out of the room with a swing to his hips and leaves Chris desperate yet again. 

-

Instead of going back to the house with his friends Sebastian's mother insists on taking him to dinner. It's always very tense between them and right now it's worse than it usually is. He knows she was flirting with Chris and it disgusts him. He hates the fact that she touched Chris; only he's allowed to do that. His mother the absolute last person allowed to touch what's his. 

"So, did Christopher say anything helpful?" She says his name with too much familiarity. It sickens him down to his core. 

"Yes ma. He was very helpful; he gave me his contact information and everything." Her eyes light up. 

"That's wonderful! I'm glad to see you finally taking steps to start your future." You can never just compliment me, he thinks bitterly. There always has to be something cruel in there. 

"He's very inspiring." 

"He's an accomplished man. Given his age he should be nowhere as acclaimed as he is. It was a pleasure to meet him— I'm hoping to do so again." 

"Oh?"

"Hopefully in a more private setting." He forces himself to remain calm. 

"Do you want to date him, mother?" 

"I hardly know him." 

"Considering Beck is barely even cold, it's probably not the most appropriate thing to do." Her eyes freeze over with glacial coolness. 

"That was unnecessary, Sebastian."

"As is flirting with a stranger when your late husband was buried less than a year ago but no one's counting faux pas." 

"Perhaps you should go enjoy your time with your friends." She all but spits. Sebastian smiles sweetly. 

"That is an excellent suggestion, mother. You really are innovative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slapping, name calling, slight homophobia, past bad decisions, not really edited

Sebastian has been stomping around Chris' house for the entire morning, slamming things and huffing for the entire time he's been there. At first Chris was ignoring it and now it's getting more than a little annoying. He suspects that Sebastian is still pissed at him for what happened at the party and it's frustrating because he didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't interested in Danika in anything other than a business sense. 

Sebastian slams a glass down on the coffee table and pours scotch into it. Chris sighs and yanks the bottle off of him. "I've told you about drinking here." He chides and Sebastian huffs. 

"I've had a rough day." 

"It's not even noon." Sebastian turns to glare at him. 

"Rough. Day." 

"You should talk about it instead of drinking yourself to an early grave." Sebastian's eyebrow raises. 

"You worried about me?" 

"Yeah." Chris says and Sebastian's expression softens for a second. It's then that Chris realizes that this brattiness is put on. Sebastian is putting on a show specifically to rope Chris in. What he wants is the real question. "But I won't be if you don't get your shit together and stop acting like a brat." Sebastian slips right back into his petulant role. 

"I can do whatever I want and you can't do shit." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yup." Sebastian says and pops his lips. "You're not my dad." 

"No?" Chris grabs the glass off of the table and takes a drink. "See I was under a different impression; when you're begging to be fucked you sing a very different tune." Sebastian glares. 

"You gonna fuck me into submission?" Sebastian scoffs. "That's hardly a punishment." 

"You think I can't make it a punishment?" Desire flickers in Sebastian's eyes. "If you honestly believe that you've seen rough you need to rethink it." 

"I'm not fucking scared." 

"I have rope, babe. I know how to tie a good knot that'll hold for as long as I need it to." Sebastian starts to pant. "It'll mark those pretty wrists." 

"You're a chicken; you're all talk and no action. Threaten me all you want but you won't do a thing. You're soft and way too angelic for anything like that." Chris doesn't realize what he's doing until after he's slapped Sebastian across the face. He immediately regrets it and thinks he's gone too far, but Sebastian turns back to him with wild eyes. He looks absolutely crazed— ravenous. "Do it again." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." He licks his lips. "Smack me, punish me daddy." Chris hesitates and it turns Sebastian into a brat again. "I knew it. You can't follow through with me; you're wrapped around my finger. You can't do it, can you? Pussy!" Chris growls and hits him again, harder. Sebastian moans and dives forward, kisses Chris hard enough to sting. Sebastian's fingers twist into his hair and pull as he guides Chris' head into the position that he wants. It's clear that this is a power play and Chris isn't going to give up a single drop. 

He pushes Sebastian onto the couch and straddles him, gets a hand in his hair and tilts his head back. "You think you've got me?" He hisses. "You think you can do whatever you want; that ain't true in the slightest. I'm not gonna be fucked with by a little bitch the size of a fucking beanstalk." Sebastian glares up at him. 

"Fuck you." He backhands him and Sebastian's breathing shifts into something far more ragged. He sounds like he's just finished running a mile. 

"I'm not finished." His fingers tighten in his soft hair. "You'll listen when I speak and keep your goddamn mouth shut until I say otherwise. Got it?" Sebastian nods. "You walk tall and pretend like you're the king of the known world when you'd fall to your knees for my dick. Disgusting." Chris eyes the dark red welt on his cheek. "I am the last person who'll treat you like you own the place. Kids like you are a dime a dozen— I could walk down the beach and find someone just as eager to get fucked and be done here." Something shifts in Sebastian's eyes and his entire expression hardens to stone. 

"Get the fuck off of me." He spits and surprises him. 

"What?"

"Get off me you stupid motherfucker!" The venom in his voice makes Chris get off immediately. Sebastian sits up and swings his legs over the side of the couch. He breathes heavily and doesn't look at Chris.

"Seb, you know that was all shit." He reaches out and touches his shoulder and gets shrugged off. It stings a little more than he was expecting. "We were playing— I obviously didn't mean it." 

"Just fuck off." Sebastian says and stands. He's trembling with rage and his hair has fallen into his face to hide his full expression. He doesn't have to see it to know how hurt Sebastian is. 

"Are you leaving?" 

"Go take a walk by the beach." 

-

Storming out of Chris' house like this makes him feel like a child throwing a tantrum but he doesn't care. He doesn't really understand why what Chris said hurt so much and it bothers him. They were acting and Chris was doing what he wanted, but that was a step too far. As soon as Chris had said it he felt like the room was shrinking around him and trapping him there. He had to get out of there before he smothered. 

Sebastian walks down the street wiping his eyes. He isn't crying but it feels like he might and he hates it. He feels like an idiot for reacting like this and yet he can't stop. Something about those words— about being easily discarded and compared to everyone else— made him snap. He knows that Chris was playing and giving him what he wanted but his chest feels so full of something he can't name that it's about to burst. He's aching in places that are far too tender on their own. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he sighs because he knows it's Chris. 

Chris: come on Seb, I'm sorry

Chris: pls come back

Sebastian shakes his head and slips it back into his pocket. He can't deal with whatever's happening inside of him right now. It's too messy and annoying for him to pay anymore attention to. He doesn't have time for this kind of crap now. Sebastian gets back to his friend's house and sees his mother's car parked in the driveway. "Fucking fuck." He growls and lets himself in. 

The house is eerily quiet which means that his mother is on a warpath today. She's normally nice to his friends so if they're scared of her then she's in a demonic mood. He walks into the den and finds her drinking tea with a scowl on her face and Lizzie practically squirming with unease across the table from her. 

"Ma, I wasn't expecting you." Sebastian says stiffly and sits down beside Lizzie. "We only saw each other a few days ago." Which is normally more than enough for both of them. 

"I figured I'd come pay you a visit. I haven't seen where you've been living." It's a really nice house so he doesn't understand why she's looking at everything with such distaste. "Soon enough you'll be back in the city attending school." 

"Yeah." She looks at Lizzie, her gaze scrutinizing. 

"Are you and my son still dating?" Lizzie flushes. 

"We haven't dated, ma'am. Sebastian and I are just friends." 

"You're from an influential family so there's no reason you should be sleeping with my son." Sebastian's eyes widen. "You can't get further up in the world by using him unless it's just money you're after." 

"You can't talk to people like that, least of all my friends!" He works hard not to openly scream at her. "Lizzie is my best friend and in case you haven't been paying attention, we've known each other since preschool. She isn't looking to take money from me." 

"Do your parents know about this relationship, Elizabeth?" She shakes her head, eyes down. Anger pulses in his chest. "I didn't think so."

"You're being rude— with your strict social etiquette I'm surprised that you are capable of being this way. You're friends with the Olsens and yet you're talking down to their daughter? That's atrocious." Danika glares at him. 

"You have no room to talk about atrocious behaviour. I know about your little escapades in boarding school, Sebastian." He grits his teeth in preparation for the onslaught of hatred he's about to face. "You almost got expelled for public indecency!" 

"That's not relevant now."

"It's extremely relevant. How many of the people staying with you have you had sex with?" 

"None of your business." 

"Kellan's parents called me yesterday and told me that you dropped him off at their house a month ago drugged out of his mind. They only called me now because he's just gotten out of rehab!" Sebastian breathes deeply, tries to keep himself calm. Thinking about Kellan that way makes him panic every time. 

"Seb, it's okay." Lizzie says and takes his hand. "You're okay." 

"It is most definitely not okay. You're out of control; drugs, promiscuity, reckless behaviour, homosexuality." Danika shakes her head. "I hope that actually making an effort will straighten you out. Thankfully Mr. Evans has agreed to help you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I talked to him after the party and he's willing to help you if you're serious. He's a brilliant man and you'll be lucky to get his help." 

"For fuck's sake if you want to bone him go right ahead." He says and stands up. "You don't give a shit about my opinion and Beck is long gone so you're free to do whatever the fuck you want. Just don't use me as a tool in whatever screwed up game you're playing now." He walks away and breaks into a dead run until he gets to the back deck. He hops over the fence and rushes down the beach, flops down on the sand when his breath runs out. He feels like he's about to pass out so he lays back. Every part of gun hurts and he wants to hide away, somewhere dark and quiet where he can breathe. 

His phone rings this time and he answers it even though he knows that it's Chris. Chris breathes a sigh of relief. "God Seb I'm so sorry." 

"It doesn't matter." Sebastian croaks and flinches at the sound of his rough voice. 

"I was really harsh and I didn't think about what I was saying. Please forgive me." 

"It's fine. I'm touchy these days and I took it out on you." 

"I won't be an ass anymore. If I am you can hit me." Sebastian laughs and Chris does too. The sound makes him feel a little bit better. "You okay though?" 

"My mom's here and she's a treat as per usual." 

"What's going on?" Chris sounds ready to defend his honour; it's refreshing. 

"Calm down big guy. She's just mad that I'm a bad gay kid." 

"You're bad because you're gay?" 

"No, bad and gay. She thinks she knows the facts about everything when she doesn't and it's way too fucking tiring to correct her when she doesn't listen. I'm just rotten, I guess." 

"You're not rotten." Chris sounds hurt on his behalf and it warms him. "You're a great kid; kind of a dick but still great." Sebastian grins and throws his arm across his eyes. 

"You're not so bad yourself." 

"Feel like coming over again?" Chris' voice is a verbal nudge. 

"Do you want me to come over again?" 

"Yes." 

"Well I just sprinted down the beach so I'm pretty winded. I won't be up for sex." 

"I didn't say we'd have sex, babe. I have a big tv and a bunch of shit to watch." 

"Come get me." 

"Do you want a drive or should we walk?" He's surprised that Chris is actually agreeing to come here. "I'm good with both." 

"Drive, I'm tired." 

"You got it." 

Chris gets there ten minutes later in his obnoxiously big car. It looks like a tank which is just so him. Sebastian has to use the foot rail to get into the damn thing but the seat is very comfortable. "C'mere." Chris murmurs and Sebastian does. Chris cups his jaw and kisses him with the barest touch of his lips. Sebastian sighs against his mouth and he wants more. "Hey baby." 

"Hi." 

"Do up your seatbelt." Sebastian sits back down and clicks the seatbelt, settling into the seat. He feels much better after they pull away from the house. "You look tiny in here." 

"Screw you."

"But you're not up for sex, remember?" Sebastian looks over at Chris and bites his lip. He looks really good driving— unbelievably sexy. He suddenly doesn't care that his chest hurts a little from running; he wants him. 

"How do you feel about fucking me on the hood of this thing?" Chris accelerates a little more by accident before correcting himself. 

"You can't ask me that while I'm driving!" Chris all but shouts. Sebastian smirks and puts his feet up on the dash, leans the seat back. 

"I've never had a thing for cars before but man, I want my daddy to fuck me right on his expensive car." He licks his lips and unties the drawstring of his shorts. God is he glad he brought pretty much only shorts here; with Chris he needs easy access. "Don't you wanna see if you put your money to good use?" 

"What would prove that it was a good investment?" Sebastian kicks off his shoes and slides his shorts and briefs off. 

"If the paint job doesn't fleck off when I'm gouging the hood." Chris growls and gets to his house, pulls into the garage and presses a button on the wall to close the door. He's around to the passenger side in seconds and yanking Sebastian out roughly. 

"Bend over the hood." Chris commands gruffly and Sebastian runs there. He bends himself over the hood and sighs at the feeling of the warm metal against his bare arms and neck. Chris comes back and kicks his legs apart. "You're gonna fucking kill me. If there'd been anyone ahead of us on the road I would've caused an accident." 

"Fuck me, I need it. Come on daddy come on." Chris' lubed fingers part his cheeks and circle his rim teasingly. "In me, fuck," He pants and Chris pushes two fingers in at once. It burns and feels amazing at the same time. He pushes his hips back and twists into the thrusts of his fingers. Chris pours more lube directly into him and adds another finger. "Hard— fuck I need it hard. Please daddy please!" 

"Shh baby, I'll give it to you." Chris pulls his fingers out and he whines, shifting desperately. Chris swats his ass in reprimand and he moans. 

"Yes, spank me Chris. Fucking spank me." He begs and Chris hesitates. He understands Chris' apprehension after this morning but he wants this too much to let Chris chicken out. "Please, I want it. I'm okay— please do it, please,"

"Tell me if you want me to stop." 

"I fucking promise." Chris' hand comes down on him and he groans. "Oh god." He moans. "Yeah, yeah," Chris hits him again and he braces himself on the hood. Chris surprises him when he slides the head of his cock past his rim and spanks him at the same time. "Please!" Chris enters him fully with one solid thrust and he shouts. "Thank fuck!" 

"You're so hot baby." Chris says and hits him again. The sting is glorious. "Always open so fucking nice for me. Cuz I'm your daddy, right?"

"Yes, yes," Chris grips his hip and starts to thrust. He moves hard and fast, knocking Sebastian further up with each thrust. Sebastian's hands move frantically over the metal in search of something to brace himself on but he finds nothing, his nails not even scraping the thing. "Chris!" 

"Come on baby. Be a good boy and work for what you want." Chris purrs and spanks him harder. Sebastian plants his hands on the car and steadies himself properly. 

"Hard as you can." He pants. "I can take it daddy." Chris surprises him by grabbing the nape of his neck with his free hand and slamming his cheek down against the car. It's then that Chris gives him all he's got. Chris drives into him with brute force, each thrust making him hit into the metal hard. Sebastian gurgles as his prostate is openly abused and feels his rim starting to swell from abrasion. 

"Shit baby, you're too sexy. You take everything too fucking well." He can't even respond; his mind is long gone. He can only moan and mewl in pleasure. "Seb, Seb," Chris' hips hit into his ass over and over— he'll be bruised later and that in itself turns him on. Chris lets go of his neck and trails his fingers down his spine. His shoulders tremble and he sobs with want. "Talk to me baby." He pushes through the fog covering him and pushes himself back to meet Chris' working hips. 

"Please, please Chris— god it's," Sebastian cries and fights to remain coherent. "More!" Chris' pace turns punishing and he slams into him, shoving him up and up until he has to pull his hips back down. "Yes, yes," His voice cuts off and he slams his palm down, the sound ringing through the garage and back to them. 

"Gonna cum for daddy, Seb?" Sebastian purrs, his back arches and balls draw up. "That's it baby. I want a new paint job Seb." He'd normally mock him for the cheesy porn dialogue but he's way too far gone by now. Chris slips one of his fingers alongside his cock and Sebastian claws at the car frantically. He hooks it and grinds his hips, twisting and pushing against his prostate. 

"Chris.." He gurgles. "Oh god, please.." Chris lets go of his hip and takes his finger out so that he can bend himself over Sebastian. 

"Be a good boy, baby." He murmurs and puts a lube-soaked finger into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian's eyes roll back and he sucks on it as fast as he can. Chris grunts in his hear and pushes deeper. He gasps around his finger and pleads for more though Chris can't understand him. "Go on. Cum for daddy, Sebastian." Something about the way Chris says his name sends him over and he cums with a shriek, Chris not far behind. 

-

"He's the bad guy." Sebastian mumbles against Chris' thigh. Chris chuckles and continues to roll his fingers across Sebastian's scalp. "I know it." 

"This isn't a mystery, Seb. It showed that he is at the beginning." 

"So which of those statements were wrong?" Sebastian's saucy tone is music to his ears after this morning. His nervousness about their fight is gone but he's still worried about him and what happened with his mother. 

"You're ridiculous."

"Get me a beer." 

"No alcohol." Chris says and swats his ass. Sebastian whines and nips at his thigh. 

"I'm still sore!" Sebastian complains and Chris rolls his eyes. 

"I'd kiss it better but you're bruised to hell." 

"Who's fault is that?" 

"You're the one who asked to be fucked on my car." Chris rubs his back soothingly. "You should sleep over." 

"M'kay." 

"Wanna go to sleep now?" 

"It's not even dark out yet." Sebastian frowns. 

"It's called a nap, Seb." 

"I'll go to sleep if you carry me and I can sleep in your bed." Chris has no problem with either of those things. "With you." Sebastian clarifies.

"I got that babe, but thanks." Sebastian sits up and groans. "Time for kids to get to bed." Sebastian flips him off. 

"I'll kick your ass, pops." 

"I'd like to see you fucking try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter Six

See Sebastian could've been a model if he'd chosen to, a successful one at that. He struts around with unbelievable confidence and grace that shouldn't belong to anyone. Chris is paying a lot of attention today because Sebastian has finally decided to whip out his tiny shorts. They're even smaller than he thought they would be and he looks amazing. 

They're cream colour with a lace overlay and come down to just past the middle of his asscheeks. His thighs are glistening with a little sweat and he's shaved his legs just to add to Chris' extreme torture. He's hotter than hell and twice as damning. The worst part is that Sebastian knows the effect he's having on Chris and is working it completely. 

"I'm hungry." Sebastian flops down on Chris' lap and shimmies his hips. "Make me something." 

"I'm not your servant."

"Come on, you have to keep me well fed if you're going to fuck me.” Chris rolls his eyes and reaches down to rub Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian moans and rolls his hips. “I take it you like these.”

“These are women’s aren't they?” Sebastian smirks. “Jesus.”

“I look pretty hot.” 

“I can't disagree.” Chris slips a finger into the leg of the shorts and finds him bare underneath. “God fucking damnit.” 

“These are too tight to wear anything else. I can barely get them past my thighs.”

“I want to rip them off.” Sebastian tuts and wags his finger at him. 

“I like these ones, you can't rip them.” 

“You're teasing me now.” Sebastian grabs onto his shoulders and rolls his hips. He licks his lips and makes direct eye contact with Chris. “Are you giving me a lap dance?” 

“Hmm, I've never had a lap dance.” Sebastian grinds his ass against Chris’ thighs. “Is this one, daddy?” His tone is like dripping honey. Chris grabs Sebastian's hips and he rolls his entire body in a wave that brushes their chests and erections together. Their moans are in sync. 

“You are too fucking much.” Sebastian drags his hands from his shoulders to his pecs. He rubs his thumbs against Chris’ nipples just as slowly as he rocks his hips. Chris moans and bucks up, grinds against him. Sebastian pants and rolls his body again. 

“You're getting hard already.” Sebastian smiles. “Just from this?” 

“Can I fuck you babe?” 

“I wanna wear my shorts for a bit longer.” Sebastian says and pouts. “Can't I look pretty?” 

“You always look pretty.” Chris says sincerely and Sebastian flushes. “You can be so sweet, baby boy.” Sebastian moans and rocks his hips back and forth faster. “You gonna be sweet for me?” 

“Fucking hell.” Chris kisses Sebastian’s jaw, licks it a little. “Fuck me.”

“I want to.” Sebastian grinds against him and swivels his hips, swaying from side to side. “Seb, you're killing me.” 

“I wanna make you so hard it hurts. I want you leaking everywhere and begging me.” He murmurs and slips his hands under his own shirt. Chris watches in wonder as Sebastian strokes his abdomen and sighs. “Mm, that's nice.” He stops to take his tank off then rakes his nails down his chest. Chris leans forward and sucks on one of Sebastian’s nipples roughly, making him moan low. “Chris..” 

He laps at his nipple and catches it between his teeth. Sebastian whines and bounces up and down quickly. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!” 

“Ride me baby.” Chris croons against his chest. “Cum in your pretty shorts.” Sebastian slots their hips together as best he can and thrusts hard against him. He pants and leans his head back, whimpering loudly. He suddenly flips himself around and presses his back to Chris’ chest. He grinds against his erection and rolls his entire body, pants into his ear. Chris moans loud enough to shake him. 

“Touch me daddy.” Sebastian pants faintly. “I know you wanna.” Chris wraps his arm around Sebastian's waist and slips his hand down to palm at him through his shorts. Sebastian's breath catches. 

“You're so pretty.” Chris groans and thrusts against him. “Come on baby, I want you to cum.” Sebastian puts his hand over Chris’ and pushes down on his straining cock. 

“Harder daddy.” Sebastian moans. “Make me cum, come on daddy do it.” Chris wraps his hand around Sebastian’s throat and squeezes lightly, hard enough to make him gasp. He goes slack in Chris’ hold and whimpers. 

“Baby, you giving up? Poor thing.” He pushes his hand down into Sebastian’s shorts and takes his cock out. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Chris.” Sebastian whines. “Please, please..” 

“Please what?’ 

“Please make me cum, daddy.” Chris’ blood sizzles in his veins and he wants Sebastian so badly it physically hurts. “Choke me.” Sebastian begs. “Please!” Chris tightens his hold on Sebastian's throat until his breaths are sharp bursts. He strokes Sebastian's cock roughly and squeezes it at the same time he squeezes his throat as hard as he can without really hurting him. Sebastian jerks like he’s been electrocuted and cums with a shriek. His body tenses then slumps and Chris realizes that he passed out. 

-

Sebastian comes to a few minutes later, his vision blurry and mouth dry. He's spread out on Chris’ bed with no clothes on and a cool towel on his forehead. Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him with barely masked terror. “You're hovering.” Sebastian mumbles and stretches out. Chris sighs. 

“Are you okay?” Chris sounds extremely upset. 

“I'm fine.” 

“You passed out. I made you pass out.” Sebastian sits up and ends up flopping back down which only makes Chris look more worried. 

“I passed out from cumming too hard, Chris. That isn’t a terrifying experience.” 

“I choked you out!” Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

“I know you call me a twink but I'm not a lightweight. I can handle being choked and baby, that was nothing. I loved it.” Chris bites his lip and Sebastian manages to sit up. He scoots over to him and bumps his shoulder with his nose. “S’okay Chris.” 

“Seb..” The misery in his voice makes Sebastian’s heart sink. “You aren't marked up but still.” 

“I'm fine, I’d tell you if I weren't.” 

“I don't wanna actually hurt you.” 

“You didn't.” Sebastian bumps him again. “You think I'd have let you get your hands anywhere near my throat if I thought you’d hurt me for real? Even if it got out of hand I can get you off of me.” 

“Sorry baby.” Chris turns and Sebastian wraps himself around him. “I just don't wanna hurt you.” 

“You won't.” They haven't known each other for long at all and yet he believes that. There are people he's known for most of his life that he doesn't trust, but Chris is different. There's something about him that screams trustworthy. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Lay down.” Sebastian is confused but lays back down anyway. Chris straddles him carefully and looks into his eyes. “I'll trust you here, babe.” 

“Thank you.” Chris leans his head down so that he can lick Sebastian’s tender throat. Sebastian sighs and pets Chris’ hair absently. Chris licks the places his hands have been and kisses back and forth across the imaginary marks. It feels amazing and makes him melt into the bed. “Mm, Chris.. you're gonna make me hard again.” His voice turns into a whine by the time he's finished speaking. 

“You're so beautiful, Seb.” Sebastian blushes bright pink. “Gorgeous.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“No.” Sebastian huffs and makes Chris smile up at him. 

“Please?” 

“Please what?” 

“Please kiss me. Baby please, kiss me.” 

“You're too sweet.” Chris croons. “Such a good boy.” Sebastian trembles. 

“Let me suck you off.” Sebastian begs without meaning to. “Fuck, I need to..” 

“You've gotta have something in your mouth, don't ya baby?” Sebastian nods frantically. Chris grabs onto his waist and flips them, Sebastian ending up on top of him. He scrambles to get between Chris’ legs and pulls his shorts down. He moans at the sight of how wet he is and wastes no time taking him in his mouth. Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and murmurs soft praises that he can't understand. His mind is clouded with want so thick he can barely think. Instead of sucking he surprises himself by moving back to suckle lightly on the head. Chris gasps and his hips shift restlessly. 

“Oh, good boy.” Chris moans and cups Sebastian’s cheek. “You're so good.” He doesn't know why the praise is affecting him like this but it is. He's starting to feel off balance, like he's floating above himself. His haze is broken when Chris’ phone buzzes fiercely on the nightstand. Sebastian doesn't bothering pulling off, even after he answers. “Oh, hello Danika.” Sebastian grabs onto Chris’ thighs, digs his nails in as deeply as he can. “No I'm not busy.” Something aches in his chest and he pulls away, wiping his mouth with way too much force. Chris looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He gets off of the bed and starts looking for his clothes. 

“I would love that; is Friday good for you?” The urge to yell at Chris is rising quickly. He's going to go on a date with his mother– it’s absolutely disgusting. “I have a free schedule for most of this summer so any time works.” Sebastian grabs one of Chris’ shirts and yanks it on. His shorts are nowhere to be found so he takes a pair of sweatpants too. 

Sebastian storms out of the room still getting dressed. The pants are tricky because the legs are too long but the risk of falling is better than hearing Chris makes plans with his mother. He feels sick to his stomach and like his skin is too tight. 

“You can't be fucking serious, Sebastian!” Chris hollers from behind him and he flips him off without looking back. “Can you stop?” 

“Go call your new girlfriend back! Oh wait you can use my phone; she's under mom!” Sebastian yells back and trips on a pant leg, almost landing flat on his face. “Fuck this shit.” He growls more to himself than Chris. Chris closes the distance and helps him back to his feet. “Don't touch me!” 

“You need to stop freaking out whenever your mom is brought up!” Sebastian turns to glare at him. “Getting mad at me because of that call is bullshit and you know it. I couldn't control her calling me.” 

“You didn't have to answer her.” He hates how petty he sounds but he can't stop this reaction. “You agreed to go on a date with her while I had your dick in my mouth!” 

“It isn't a date, Seb. I told you that I wouldn't do that to you.” 

“I also know about you agreeing to help me.” He pushes Chris’ chest and forces him back slightly. “You're trying to get in with her by helping her poor fucked up, hopeless lost cause of a son.” Tears fill his eyes and make him angrier. “I don't need your fake help, I’m not a toy for you to use “ 

“I've heard of family problems but you flip whenever she comes up. What's going on with you two?” 

“That's none of your business.” He feels tears starting to slip out and pushes the heels of his palms against his eyes. Chris peels his hands away and he shuts his eyes tightly. “If you want her just go, I won't stop you.” Chris hugs him and though his mind is telling him to fight it, he leans against him. 

“I don't want her. I didn't agree to help you; I said that you have a lot of potential and I'd gladly help if you needed me. What I agreed to isn’t a date because I have no romantic interest in her. I admire her business ethic but there isn't anything between us, not on my end.” Chris wipes his tears and kisses the tracks. “It was shitty of me to ask about your family life because it wasn't my business, I won't do it again. I don't wanna upset you baby.” Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris and sighs.

“I know it seems like I'm overreacting but my family is just.. the situation is fucked, okay? I don't mean to freak out on you but it's..” 

“You don't have to try to explain,Seb. I'll do everything I can to let her know that this is professional only.” The pressure on his chest eases a little. 

“Thanks.” 

-

Lizzie flops down in bed beside Sebastian, wrapping herself around him and signing heavily. Sebastian turns to face her and hugs her back. “What's up?” He asks and kisses her forehead. 

“I've just been thinking about what your mom said. I feel bad.” 

“Why?” 

“Because now I know that being casual is causing issues for you.” He sighs and takes her chin in his fingers, tilts her head back. She looks so sad and it hurts him to see. 

“She's pissed at me and taking it out on you. I'm really sorry about that.” She bites her lip and looks down. “Hey, look at me.”

“You're my best friend, Seb. I don't wanna be a source of stress for you.” 

“You're not, absolutely not. You're fucking badass and make me happy. Got it, Elizabeth Chase Olsen?” Lizzie grins.

“Don't full name me Sebastian Meredith Stan.” 

“I don't have a middle name and even if I did it would not be Meredith. My mom isn't that cruel.” Lizzie’s eyebrow raises and Sebastian laughs. “Well, maybe.” Lizzie snuggles against him. 

“There's another party on Saturday– I'll be your date.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Oh thank you for saying yes even though I didn't ask.” 

“Wear something nice, I do have a reputation to uphold you know.” Sebastian leans down and nips her lip. 

“I'm fully aware. Now climb on top and show me.” Lizzie winks. 

“You got it cowboy.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever but I'm going to post more often I promise! Comments are loved and appreciated; times are tough and I need motivation

Pouting makes Sebastian look pretty but the expression comes with a bratty attitude that rivals his normal behavior. He’s been at Chris’ house for over a day and has barely said one sentence to him. He's pretty much boarded himself up in Chris’ room and won't let Chris anywhere near him. At first it was confusing but Chris put it together quickly; Sebastian is punishing him for going out with Danika. They're getting dinner in a few hours and Sebastian gets grumpier with each passing second. Part of him understands Sebastian’s behavior but it's very annoying. Chris has given him no reason to think that he wants Danika and it's frustrating that he won't listen. 

When Sebastian finally strolls out of his room Chris corners him. He grabs him by his wrists and pins him against the wall. Sebastian gasps and looks surprised for a second before resuming his angry pout. Chris glares at him. “What's your problem?” He asks and Sebastian turns his head away.

“Nothing.” Sebastian huffs. Chris rolls his eyes.

“Don’t bother lying because you've been pissed for days. I know it's about your mom but I want to know what the actual issue is.” Chris says and isn't surprised by Sebastian’s lack of an answer. “I keep telling you that I'm not interested in your mom but you will not listen.”

“Cancel on her.” Sebastian growls. Chris’ eyebrow raises. “Stand her up, I don't care what you do. Just don't have dinner with her.”

“I can't blow her off.” Chris says and Sebastian openly hisses. “You know that if I randomly cancel she'll manage to pin it on you.” 

“How so?” 

“She knows you have ways to contact me and that you aren't happy with her and I being involved. She doesn’t know the extent of it but still.” Chris lets go of his wrists and cups his cheek. “I don't want her to have an excuse to give you more shit than she already does. You don't deserve it.” Sebastian stares up at him, his expression one of soft wonder. 

“You're looking out for me?” Sebastian murmurs, his eyes cataloging every inch of Chris’ face. Chris can tell that he's looking for insincerity. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?” Chris leans in close and allows Sebastian to look into his eyes in the hopes that he'll see that he is being honest. Sebastian stares at him in silence for a minute or two before making a small noise. “Baby, I know that you really don't have any reason to believe me but I'm telling you right now that I am not interested in her. I'm looking out for you, Seb. I'm on your side.” Sebastian bites his lower lip and grabs onto Chris’ shirt with both hands. 

“You're serious?” Sebastian's voice is far too soft to be his own. It hurts Chris somewhere deep. 

“Yes.” Sebastian slowly moves until he's leaning flush against him.   
“M’sorry.” He mumbles. “I know I've been a pain in the ass, it's just fucked up.” Chris nods and pets Sebastian's hair. Sebastian sighs and nuzzles his neck. “I don't wanna have you anywhere near her.” Sebastian looks down, completely sad and not like himself at all. 

“I can handle her.” Chris says and touches Sebastian’s chin. “Hey, Seb.” He tilts his head back and smiles at him. Sebastian’s frown is kind of heartbreaking. “Baby, it's okay.” 

“It’s bullshit. If you're with a Stan, it's me.” Sebastian’s frown turns into a little smirk. “If you're fucking a Stan, you better believe that's only me.” Chris chuckles and moves closer to nibble on Sebastian's lower lip. Sebastian pushes at his chest playfully. 

“What a mouth on you.” 

“I was thinking.” Sebastian stares up at him through his eyelashes. Chris’ heart races with want; Sebastian looks utterly gorgeous. It's insane how just changing the way he's looking at him makes Sebastian irresistible. 

“That's new.” Chris teases and Sebastian grins. 

“Fuck off.” Sebastian sounds excited and it's making Chris excited too. “I remember you saying something about having rope.” 

“Do you.” 

“Mm. I think you said something about being able to tie a good knot.” Sebastian licks his lower lip. “I have a very good idea– a trust exercise.” 

“That involves bondage?” It does interest him. 

“Bondage is major trust. In order to prove to me that you aren't gonna screw around with my mother, I'm gonna stay here.” Sebastian mouths at his jaw, licks at his beard. Chris breathing speeds up just a fraction. “Tie me to your bed.” 

“Really?” Sebastian nods. “You wanna be tied up the entire time I'm gone?” 

“Yeah.” Sebastian hooks his leg around Chris’ hip, pressing as close as he can. “I'll be waiting here for you and when you come home alone, I’ll learn to trust you.” It's an odd plan but it might very well be the only way to get Sebastian to actually believe him. He has become extremely determined to make Sebastian trust him. “Sound good, daddy?” 

“The rope will chafe your wrists, Seb. You sure you want that?” 

“That makes me want it more.” Sebastian purrs and Chris groans. He slides his hands into the back of Sebastian’s shorts and palms at his ass. Sebastian mouths along Chris’ jaw, scraping his teeth along his beard. “Don't you wanna come back and find me naked and waiting for you like a good boy?” 

“Jesus.” He growls and picks Sebastian up, his hands still gripping his ass. Sebastian moans– he really is obsessed with how big Chris is because that comes with strength– and grinds against him. “When are you ever a good boy?” 

“I can be good when I'm persuaded. There's no better incentive than the promise of my daddy’s dick.” Chris carries Sebastian into the bedroom and drops him onto the bed. He walks over to the closet and Sebastian whines. 

“Stay.” Chris chides.

“I'm not a dog, asshole.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be being good.” He looks through the closet for a few minutes and comes up empty. “Crap, it's probably in the garage.” 

“You're pretty unprepared.” Sebastian says absently and Chris rolls his eyes.

“Well I didn't think I'd be tying anyone up.” Chris sighs and turns around, finds Sebastian taking off his pants. “You're so eager.” 

“Get this done, daddy. I wanna be tied.” Sebastian whines. “Daddy–!”

“Shush little boy.” Chris heads to the door. “Finish getting undressed and I'll be right back.”

-

Sebastian has never really been tied up before. He's played around with restraining people but has never truly been on the receiving end. Oddly enough, he's glad to be having his first bondage experience with Chris. He's confident that Chris won't hurt him, which makes it easy to lie completely naked in bed while Chris secures his wrists. 

The rope is surprisingly nice against his skin; it's thick and a tiny bit rough and the weight of it makes him feel safe despite how loosely it’s tied. Sebastian can hear Chris getting out of the shower and wants to run in and dive on him. Shower sex is something he and Chris haven't had in what feels like forever. He's suddenly desperate for it and being tied up isn't helping. He wants to be fucked right then and there. Chris comes strolling out of the shower completely naked, his body glistening and gorgeous. Sebastian whines without meaning to.

Chris turns around and smirks at him which only turns him on more. “Something wrong?” 

“Fuck me before you go.” Sebastian whines. “Come on daddy, fuck me.” 

“I don't have time.” Chris says and Sebastian's heart freezes just a little. He tries desperately to fight his instinctual feeling of rejection; it really feels like Chris is choosing his mother over him but he knows that isn't the case. He refuses to lash out because Chris isn't being mean or abandoning him. Still, it's very difficult to keep himself from freaking out. Chris walks over to him and bends down. The kiss they have is long and deep, full of a thick desire to own. When Chris pulls away Sebastian whimpers and shifts. “You're gonna be a good boy while I'm gone.” There isn't room for arguing.

“Gonna fuck me when you get back, daddy?” Sebastian licks his lips. “Eat your baby out a little?” 

“No.” Chris walks over to the closet and starts looking for an outfit.

“No?” 

“I've been thinking of how you like to top and baby, it gets me hot.” Chris’ rough voice makes his skin tingle. “You're gonna fuck me tonight.” Sebastian's mouth dries.

“You, you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yup. I'm counting on you doing a good job.”

“If I don't?” He asks though he's already thinking of ways to work Chris into a frenzy.

“I have a good belt that'll leave you limping, Sebastian.” Sebastian starts to pant and his cock twitches. “If you're good, I'll give you a present.”

“This is gonna suck.” Sebastian huffs. “I want you to screw me!” 

“No.”

“This feels like a punishment. I didn't do anything.” Chris turns and makes a show of rolling his eyes. “This time I'm innocent.”

“I thought you'd be into fucking me, since you like topping bigger men.” Chris crosses his arms over his chest and his muscles bulge. Sebastian grinds against the bed. “Do I not interest you like that?” Chris sounds self conscious all of a sudden and it's alarming. He doesn't want Chris to feel undesirable.

“You have the best ass I’ve ever seen and I wanna bite it. I want to fuck you in every position I can think of and I'll google more so long as I can get my dick in you.” Chris smiles. “I can't even think of fucking you without having my mind explode.” 

“So why are you fussing so much?”

“Because I'm gonna be tied here for hours with a fucking boner!” Sebastian shouts and Chris snorts. “You won't even put the tip in, will you?”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Chris sings. Sebastian response with a snarl. “It'll go down while you wait and then when I get back I'll help out.” 

“At least suck me off.”

“No.” 

“You're an asshole.” Sebastian huffs. “I'll get myself off then.”

“I'll put a ring on you.” Chris says absently and he moans at the prospect. He wants Chris to be a little bit tougher with him and that'd be a great start. 

“You wouldn't.” He says in an attempt to push his luck. He loves getting Chris all riled up. Chris’ eyebrow raises. 

“You really think I'm above that, baby?” Chris stalks over and trails his index finger down Sebastian's chest. Sebastian arches up into the touch and it's taken away far too soon. “I know what game you're playing here, kid, and I'm not playing into your hands that quickly.” 

“You never let me win.”

“You honestly believe that?” Chris asks and catches the tip of his finger on Sebastian’s bellybutton. His breathing flutters so easily. “All you do is win.”

“If I were winning right now you'd have your mouth on my dick.” Sebastian gripes. “Really, you act like you sacrifice so much.” Chris chuckles and the sound makes his thighs quiver. Chris is winning, obviously. 

“You're very persistent; you're lucky I find it cute.” Chris surprises him by wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing. Sebastian moans and pushes his hips up. “Be a good boy for me for just a few hours and you'll be rewarded.” 

“Will you call one of my friends? There's this girl who I think will hold me over while you're gone.” Chris’ eyes darken and he spreads Sebastian’s legs wide, climbs in between them. 

“You wanna be that way, Seb?” Chris croons. “Are you trying to annoy me or make me jealous?” 

“Why would you be jealous?” Sebastian asks and watches Chris’ reaction; he doesn't get much of one facially. 

“You're tied up in my house, in my bed, waiting for me to come back and give you some sort of relief. I know you haven't been fucking around since we met.” Sebastian flushes and looks away because Chris is technically wrong about that. It was just once but it still happened. “You have.” Chris’ voice is carefully blank.

“Just once.” 

“When?” 

“Not long ago.” He can feel Chris freezing over. 

“I have to get ready.” Chris says and stands up. Sebastian sighs.

“Come on Chris, you can't seriously be mad at me.” Chris doesn't reply. “Are you giving me the silent treatment? Are you 12?”

“I'm trying to get ready.” Chris snaps. “Like I've been saying for over twenty minutes now.”

“You're getting mad for no reason!” Chris gets dressed faster than he thought was possible for a grown man. He's wearing all black; a dress shirt with silver cufflinks and black dress pants. His shoes are impeccable and he looks expensive, gorgeously so. “Are you leaving now?”

“Do you want me to untie you or not?” Sebastian gapes.

“I thought I was gonna wait for you?”

“Having you tied is dumb, it could actually injure you.” Chris goes over and yanks the flimsy knots free. Sebastian's arms flop down onto the bed and he stares at Chris in shock. He can't believe Chris is actually mad at him.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“You can stay if you want.” Chris replies and heads for the door. “I'm going now.”

“You can't be angry at me for this.” Chris completely ignores him. He ends up following Chris out of the bedroom, suddenly furious. “So what if I fucked someone?” He growls. “You aren't allowed to be mad.” Chris storms down the stairs and Sebastian almost trips in his haste to follow. “You never said we were exclusive!” Chris’ only response is slamming the door.

-

Chris feels like an idiot for being so angry with Sebastian for having sex with someone else because Sebastian had a point; they never made anything official. He doesn't know why he just assumed that Sebastian wouldn't be seeing anyone else. It's a bit ridiculous of him to have expected that. Though he acknowledges that he was wrong the thought of Sebastian being with someone before or after they've been together makes him upset. He feels wrong.

Danika is a nice enough woman, but she is intimidating. They've just gotten their food and really the conversation is a bit stiff. He doesn't know how to talk to her properly– he's nervous that he's going to slip up and offend her somehow or worse, get Sebastian in trouble. The way she's staring at him is a little unnerving as well.

“How are you enjoying your vacation so far?” Danika asks and smiles at him. Chris takes a small sip of water.

“It's been entertaining but I'm not used to having nothing to do. I'd rather be working with a patient instead of just lazing around.”

“Ah, you're very dedicated to your career. It's nice to see that some people still have aspirations; most people these days take the easy way out that involves the least amount of work possible.” She sighs. “But that doesn't leave much time for a romantic life, does it?” Discomfort settles in quickly.

“Not really, but it's better this way. I don't want to have a relationship that I can't really be present in because of my work.” 

“Still, it must be lonely.” 

“That reminds me; I only recently heard of your husband's passing. I'm sorry for your loss.” He says sincerely and she offers him a tight smile. 

“Thank you. Beck was a great man and a wonderful father to my son.” The mention of Sebastian makes his stomach hurt. 

“He was very successful as well.” Chris pushes his food around on the plate. “He made many donations to hospitals that I've worked at, especially pediatric wards.” Danika grimaces slightly.

“Beck was dedicated to helping children because his daughter from his first marriage passed away very young. I always envied his dedication, really.” She drinks a good portion of her wine. “I've been meaning to thank you for helping Sebastian. He's a.. special case.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes. He's been a difficult child for the longest time, even in boarding school he didn't behave. He's never shown passion for anything and his habits aren't good. His social life and the friends he keeps don't help matters.” 

“He seemed like a good kid when we spoke.” Chris is trying very hard not to jump to Sebastian's defense and go at her for being so mean to him.

“He's going to college in the fall.” She sighs. “A rather prestigious law program, actually.” Chris can't hide his surprise. He can't picture Sebastian doing something so serious. “I'd be happy but he's interested in human rights, fighting for people who can't do it alone. He doesn't want to go into criminal law which is where the money is.” Chris holds back a glare.

“I don't see anything wrong with doing work like that. It's noble of him to want to help people.”

“He's too idealistic. Everyone starts out wanting to change the world but they soon get crushed because it's just not realistic. I don't know if he can handle the weight of it all. I'm worried that he'll eventually fail.” She speaks about Sebastian so blandly. It's as if she doesn't think he's worth her time. 

“I think he has a lot of potential and is capable of really doing something great.” 

“It's really up to him, unfortunately.”

-

When Chris gets back home the place is quiet and dark. Sebastian's shoes are still by the door. Chris goes to his bedroom immediately and finds Sebastian curled up in bed. He's still awake but the lights are off and he's covered up completely. Chris sighs and sits down beside him. “Hey.” Chris says timidly.

“Hi.” Sebastian doesn't sound like himself at all. 

“I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that; you're right, we aren't exclusive. I didn't mean to just assume.” Sebastian rolls over to face him. His expression is soft and affectionate. 

“Get under here.” Chris does as he's told and Sebastian wraps himself around him. “Do you want me to not have sex with anyone else?” Chris bites his lip before answering.

“I’d like that.”

“You could've just told me that, you dumbfuck. I have no problem with it so long as it goes both ways.” 

“No problem.” Chris says and holds Sebastian tightly. “I don't like your mom.” Sebastian chuckles and kisses Chris’ chin.

“That makes two of us.’


	8. Chapter Eight

Chris’ hand cracks against Sebastian's wet skin satisfyingly and he moans with appreciation. Chris pumps his hips back and forth rapidly and sends Sebastian into a small frenzy. Every time Chris pulls back he chases his cock, desperate to have him. Every time he does that Chris spanks him which isn't a punishment at all. “You're so horny today. What're you thinking of?” Chris asks, seeing straight through him. Sebastian decides to be forthcoming for once.

“You being jealous and possessive.” Sebastian says on a moan. Now that he knows that Chris wasn't truly angry with him, he can appreciate how much he liked Chris being jealous of someone he'd never even met because of Sebastian. “I like when daddy gets stern.” Chris growls in his ear and thrusts hard enough to send his hips flying into the tile. He yelps at the sudden pain and Chris bites his neck. 

“You want me to keep you in line, baby?” Chris purrs and Sebastian whimpers. Chris smacks the side of his ass hard. “Answer me.” 

“Yeah,” He moans, “you know I'm bad, daddy,”

“So bad.” Chris agrees.

“I need you to make me into a good boy.” Chris’ breath hitches and he starts to really fuck him. He works himself into Sebastian and almost back out then slams back in, time and time again. Sebastian mewls and begs mindlessly. 

“You wanna be my good boy?” Chris grunts and smacks his thigh. Sebastian sobs. “Come on baby. Tell me.”

“Yes, yes– fuck me daddy, fuck me, fuck me!” Chris hits him again and he trembles all over. “Oh fuck, Chris, babe, please–!” 

“If I make you my good boy, will you still be this greedy?” Chris asks and pushes him flush against the wet tile. He keeps one hand on the tile beside Sebastian's and uses the other to grab the nape of his neck and press his cheek against the wall. 

“You know I'm, I'm a slut for it. Not gonna change.” Sebastian pants and forces himself back to meet Chris’ pounding hips. “‘Specially not with you.” Chris moans.

“Oh?”

“God, god yes.” Sebastian gasps and braces himself when Chris slams into him. “You're so– you're so fucking hot. You know how, how I want it..” 

“Good boy.” Chris says and holds still inside of him. Sebastian whines and tries to wiggle Chris back into motion. “None of that.”

“Please Chris? Please baby, god please, keep goin’. I want it– c’mon daddy I need it bad..!” 

“Mm, you're so good Seb. The best.” Sebastian shudders. “Baby boy.” Sebastian cums almost instantly. Chris chuckles roughly. “You like that?” 

“Pull out.” Sebastian gasps and Chris does. He turns and drops to his knees, sucks Chris’ cock into his mouth. Chris pets his hair and groans. Sebastian feels lighter than air and wants more of this feeling forever. 

“All of it, baby. Take it all.” Sebastian moves forward until his nose is pressed against Chris’ pelvis. The weight of Chris on his tongue is heavenly and he sucks at him desperately. Chris’ moans make him speed up, taking him deep and moving back and forth. His jaw aches from stretching so wide and spit is sliding down his chin, water sliding from his hair into his eyes, but he feels amazing. “I'm gonna cum, and you're gonna swallow, aren't ya baby?” Sebastian mews and nods. He wants him to cum more than anything. “That's it honey, yeah baby you're perfect.” Tears burn his eyes and Chris cups his cheek as he cums. He doesn't know why Chris’ praise is affecting him this way but it is and there's no ignoring it. He sounded so genuine when he called him perfect, like he truly believes it. No one has ever called him perfect before now. Chris’ cock falls out of his mouth yet he doesn't get to his feet. Instead of feeling light like he was before, he feels drained and heavy. “Seb? You okay?” 

“I, uh, yeah.” Chris reaches past him and turns off the water. He bends down and picks him up, holds him close to his chest.

“What happened?” He asks softly. Sebastian shakes his head and clears the fog. “Come on, you know you can tell me.” 

“It's just, I… no one's ever called me perfect and meant it. You, you did mean it right?” Chris steps out of the shower and sets Sebastian on the warm counter. He smooths hair out of Sebastian's face and nods.

“I did.”

“A perfect fuck?”

“No, dumbass. Now that I know more about you there's a lot more for me to like. You're more than that.” Sebastian whimpers and spreads his legs so that Chris can settle between them. Chris moves forward and kisses Sebastian's jaw. “Plus you're so goddamn pretty.” Sebastian chuckles.

“You think I'm pretty?” 

“I've told you that before.” He hums and Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair. “I swear I have.”

“Dunno.” Sebastian says and sighs when Chris’ fingers dig in deeper. “What else am I?”

“You love compliments, don't you baby?”

“Mm.”

“But you also like being called names.” Chris says and Sebastian nods though he doesn't need to. Chris already knows how much he likes being spoken down to. “You're perfect.” Sebastian moans and grabs onto Chris shoulders.

“Again.” 

“You're a perfect little boy.” Chris murmurs and Sebastian feels arousal coiling in his stomach. This kind of thing hasn't happened to him before; he's ready to cum again from Chris’ words alone. The twist of Chris’ mouth tells him the man knows it, too. “Daddy's perfect baby.” 

“Oh fuck.” He whines. “Gonna finish your baby off, daddy?” He asks and Chris hums. Chris’ fingers dance up his inner thigh and settle near the juncture. “Don't tease me!”

“You like it.” Yes he does. Chris wraps his fingers around the head of Sebastian's cock and pumps him slowly, moving his fingers back and forth while keeping a loose circle around him. Sebastian's mouth opens and his chest heaves. “You're so fucking perfect.”

“Daddy–”

“You can do it, baby. You're gonna be a good boy and cum one more time, just for me.” Chris says and Sebastian's head bobs. He groans and Chris smiles, lowers himself enough to kiss the tip of his cock. Sebastian whimpers loudly and shifts his hips. “Now, Sebastian.” Chris orders and he falls apart. He cums all over Chris’ face and falls back onto his hands. Chris licks what he can reach and wipes the rest away with a tissue. “Good boy.” Chris says with a cheeky smile.

“Fuck.”

-

Knowing that Sebastian is all his makes Chris feel strangely at ease. He likes knowing that when Sebastian leaves he isn't going to end up in bed with someone else. Their exclusivity also somehow makes sex even better; it's flipped a switch inside of both of them, but more so Sebastian. He's turned into a needy kitten– a kitten in heat, actually. 

Chris has three fingers of one of his hands in Sebastian's mouth and four of the other in Sebastian's ass. Sebastian is sitting on his lap, grinding down on his fingers and sucking hungrily. His moans vibrate around his fingers and his muscles tremble as he works himself to orgasm. Lube is leaking out of him and onto Chris’ legs, hot from being inside of him.

“Fuck baby, you're such a whore.” Chris groans. “Daddy's little skank.” Sebastian's cock is getting redder with each second. “I’ve never met a more cock hungry person in my life– perfection.” Sebastian's eyes roll back and he slurps. Chris moans and is surprisingly equally as hard as Sebastian is. He shouldn't be, considering he's not being focused on, but god is he ever. Sebastian sucking on him is enough to drive him wild. “You're, fuck, you're so perfect. S’no one like you.” Sebastian gasps and attempts to rub his cock against Chris’ stomach. “You really do need a daddy to keep you fucked and happy. You wanna be kept in line.” Sebastian nods a little. “You're a fucking dream.” Sebastian mumbles around his fingers so he pulls them out. He loves how red and puffy his lips are.

“You’ve been fingering me for half an hour.” Sebastian's voice is raspy. “Fuck me, god just do it!”

“No.” He says simply and Sebastian growls angrily. 

“I want your dick!”

“Did I or did I not say no?” Sebastian whines and presses his forehead against Chris’ shoulder. 

“Don't be a prick.”

“Baby, you're so bossy.” Chris uses his now free hand to smack Sebastian's ass, making him moan. “Ridiculous little twink.” 

“God I hate you.” It lacks any punch. He chuckles and curls his fingers, digs them into his prostate. Sebastian sobs and pushes down on them. “I need, I need more babe.” 

“You’ll cum from my fingers or not at all.” Chris says and Sebastian bites him hard. Chris moans and smacks him.

“You wanna fuckin’ play, daddy?” Sebastian pants. “We’ll see.” Sebastian rakes his nails down Chris’ chest and gouges his nipples, bites the same spot on his shoulder again. He throws his head back and shoves his fingers as deep as he can. Sebastian starts to roll his hips and fucks down on his fingers, squeezes his body tight around them. 

“Fucking bastard.” Chris hisses and yanks Sebastian's hair, dislodging his teeth from his shoulder. Sebastian definitely broke the skin and he'll be bruised for at least a few days. “Trying to mark me?” 

“Fuck me.”

“No.”

“Pussy bitch!” Chris grins, feral and hot. Sebastian's cheeks redden. “I want your dick, Chris. Let me have it.”

“No.”

“God!” Sebastian moves to Chris’ throat and bites him again. Chris groans and spanks him repeatedly, getting harder with each one. Sebastian sucks over top of the bite until the spot throbs. He bites below Chris’ ear, tugs on the lobe. Sebastian's never been this crazed before; it's sexy as hell. Chris pulls his fingers out and shoves Sebastian onto the floor. He glares up at him, nostrils flared. “What was that for?”

“You want my dick? On your knees.” Sebastian's mews and does. Chris scoots forward on the couch and pulls Sebastian close. Chris takes his cock in his hand, positions it by Sebastian's cheek, and lets go. His cock smacks Sebastian across the face and leaves precum smeared on his cheek. Sebastian moans high and pained. “What? Can't take it?” 

“Screw you “ Chris takes himself in his hand again and uses the tip to trace Sebastian's lips. Sebastian opens his mouth and Chris allows him to lick him once. He rubs the head on Sebastian's tongue before smacking him again. “Stop teasing me!”

“Open.” Sebastian opens his mouth wide and Chris slides his cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat and he gags a little. “Suck it baby.” Sebastian whimpers and swallows around him, gets to work. He sucks him with a desperation that he really hasn't seen before and thrusts his hips against the air. “Touch yourself baby boy. Show daddy.” Sebastian gurgles and starts to rub himself off, his eyes closing and body trembling. The closer Sebastian gets to orgasm the slower he sucks Chris’ cock. Chris can feel his release getting closer and pulls out of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian stares at him dazedly until Chris starting to stroke his own cock quickly. Sebastian's hand picks up speed and soon he's mewling and almost sobbing.

“Ah god, oh– cum on me Chris. Please daddy.” 

“Mouth open.” Chris grunts and Sebastian opens his mouth wider than ever; his jaw is practically unhinged. “Good boy.” Sebastian whines and cums with a faint cry. Chris forces himself to cum as fast as he can, his orgasm overtaking him. He cums all over Sebastian's face, splattering against the lower half of his face and even catching his eyelashes. He looks beautiful and absolutely disgusting. 

Chris slumps against the couch and Sebastian pants hard. After a few minutes Sebastian grumbles and gets to his feet. He grabs Chris’ discarded shirt and wipes his face off with a grimace. “You know, I don't normally swallow.” Sebastian says as he climbs into his lap. Chris is shocked.

“Seriously?” He asks and Sebastian nods. “You've swallowed almost every time with me.” Sebastian shrugs.

“You're insanely sexy when you cum. You get this look… man daddy, makes me wanna swallow and ask for more.” Chris groans and flips so that Sebastian is under him on the couch.

“God you're so hot.” Chris kisses him roughly and grabs his throat. “Are you even real?” 

“Fuck me and find out.”

-

It's two days later that Lizzie calls Sebastian, pissed as hell. As soon as he answers the phone she's screaming at him. “Listen you little fuck,” she hisses, “I'm not gonna take you standing me up!” Sebastian holds back a moan– talking on the phone with Chris’ hand down his pants isn't easy. 

“What?” He’s confused and the desire clouding his thoughts doesn't help matters.

“That party? The one we were gonna go to together?” 

“Oh shit.” 

“Yeah. Oh shit.” She mimics. “You didn't show up and I had to go with Mark and his date because no one else was going!” Sebastian frowns.

“I'm really sorry, Lizzie. I totally forgot– it was an accident, I swear.” He tries extremely hard to convey how sorry he truly is. She sighs.

“It's because you're always off with that guy you're fucking.” She sounds sincerely upset and it hurts him. “I've seriously seen you for like four hours total this summer.”

“You know I haven't forgotten about you, don't you?” She doesn't reply. “You've been my best friend for years and you know me better than anyone else. You're my girl.” Chris scoffs and squeezes Sebastian's cock hard. He chokes out a moan and cringes when Lizzie gasps.

“You're with him right now!”

“Liz,”

“Are you fucking as we speak?” Her voice is full of venom.

“Of course not! We're spending, uh, time together.” Chris raises his eyebrow and leans down to kiss his neck. Sebastian closes his eyes and leans his head back. 

“I can't believe you. We all came here to have fun before we have to start working our asses off and you've blown everyone off just for a guy you barely know!” She shouts and Sebastian suddenly wants to cry. He hates it when she's angry with him because it's rare so he knows that he's done very wrong. “We all miss you Seb.”

“I, I miss all of you too.”

“So come out with us tonight. We're going into the city and you have to be there.” 

“I dunno if I can.”

“You don't need his permission.”

“I'm not asking for it.” Chris doesn't like to be denied full attention; he's nipping at Sebastian's neck and sucking hickies onto it. “The city is so far out for a random night.”

“Seb, this is important. It's like we're not even friends anymore.” The hurt in her voice breaks him. 

“Okay.”

“I'll go tell everyone!” She says and hangs up the phone. He puts his phone on the arm of the beach chair and sighs. 

“That sounded tense.” Chris comments and pulls his hand out of his shorts. 

“It was.”

“Anything I can do?” Chris asks and he pouts. 

“Yeah; don't cum while I'm gone.” Chris’ eyebrow raises. “I agreed to go into the city with my friends tonight, so I'm gonna be out of your hair for a bit.” Chris seems to deflate a little and he hopes that it isn't wishful thinking.

“How long are you gonna be gone?”

“Dunno.” He says with a shrug. Chris growls and gets off of the chair. “Chris,”

“I'm not mad.” Chris yanks off his shirt and slides out of his shorts, leaving him completely naked. Sebastian's eyes map out Chris’ gorgeous body and his hands ache to do the same. “I just wish I had more notice– I would have made plans.” 

“What're you doing?”

“Swimming.” Chris hops over the deck’s railing and starts walking down the beach. 

“Jesus Christ!” Sebastian curses and scrambles to follow him. By the time he reaches the shoreline Chris is already waist deep. Sebastian rolls his eyes and wades in after him fully clothed. He grabs onto Chris’ arm before the man can go any deeper. “What the hell?”

“I feel like swimming, that's all.”

“Skinny dipping in the middle of the afternoon?”

“No one's around anyway.” Chris turns to face him and smiles slightly. “No one but you and you've seen everything.” 

“I'll be back soon. Can't go too long without my daddy.” Sebastian says and wraps his arms around Chris’ neck. “Miss me a little, please.” Chris chuckles. 

“Baby I miss you already.” Sebastian is overcome with the need to be truthful with Chris. He knows he has to tell him about Lizzie.

“You should know that the girl I was just talking to, she's the one I fucked.” Chris goes completely rigid. 

“Really.” His voice is far away.

“Yeah. Her name's Lizzie and we've been best friends forever.” That only makes things worse.

“I thought it was some random bitch for just a night.” Chris sounds ready to spit fire. “I didn't think it was one of your friends.”

“It doesn't mean anything; we fuck all the time and it's just for fun.” Sebastian kisses Chris’ jaw. “We're both gay.”

“But you fuck.”

“When we're bored mostly. It's not anything big.” Sebastian rubs up against him a little, the water making it difficult. “I promise.”

“Don't fuck her.” Chris says softly and Sebastian nods. 

“I won't, baby. We're exclusive.” He says and kisses the bruise on his shoulder. “I only want you.” Chris leans down and kisses him, his lips soft and coaxing. Sebastian gasps and parts his lips but Chris doesn't take advantage of it; he continues to kiss him with the slightest brushes of his lips. Sebastian doesn't notice Chris dragging him out of the water or lying him down on the wet sand. Chris pins him and slips a thigh between his legs. 

“You know you're mine.” Chris’ voice is smooth and causes goosebumps to rise on his arms. “I'll fuck you right in front of her if I have to.” Sebastian groans, rocks his hips a little. Chris smirks. “You like that idea?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“What a good boy.” Sebastian lies his head back and pants heavily. Chris is a quick study and knows just how to get him now. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Sebastian says and licks his lips. Chris grunts his approval. “You like having your ass played with, daddy?”

“God..” Sebastian pulls Chris down and puts his lips to his ear.

“Tell me what you like, daddy.” He purrs. Chris starts to breathe unevenly. “Tell me a secret.” 

“You wanna know what makes me tick?” Chris sounds beyond wrecked already. 

“Mm, baby.”

“Lick me open.” Chris says and Sebastian hisses. “Be a little rough.”

“That's all I am, daddy.” Chris sucks a hickie on his jaw that he most definitely won't be able to hide. He likes it though. Chris makes him want to be owned, to be claimed and stamped with signs of possession. 

It's amazing that they've only known each other for a month. 

-

The club is packed to the brim and Sebastian feels completely in his element. He spots a group of sexy older men and they all look his way, hunger in their eyes. He loves the attention, it's his sickness. He smiles at them and moves on. He and his friends scope out a good spot for dancing and Lizzie drags him out to the large crowd.

“I've already seen a dozen guys eyeballing you.” Lizzie leans in close to say to him. He grabs her hips and dances right against her. She laughs happily and presses right back. “It's 'cuz those fucking leather pants don't hide anything!” Sebastian chuckles obnoxiously.

“That's the point!” 

“You wanna get fucked in the bathroom?” She asks and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Nah, not tonight.” She stares at him blankly for a few seconds and groans.

“God you're on a tight leash.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“That guy– you're pretty dick whipped.” Sebastian glares.

“Don't be a bitch.” She shrugs.

“You’re not acting like yourself at all. This guy has you wrapped around his finger.”

“He really doesn't.” If anything it's the other way around. “He's the finest guy I've fooled around with in a long time.” 

“Well a pretty fine guy is coming over right now. I suggest you cure your sickness and pound this guy to shreds.” Sebastian turns and spots the guy she's talking about moving through the crowd. He is cute but he's not as hot as Chris. 

“I think I'm good.” Lizzie glares.

“He's hot. Get his number for when you come back for school.” 

“You're so pushy.” She grins and steps back.

“I hope you get some!” She sings and dances away. 

“Hey.” Sebastian turns at the rough sound of his voice. He can't lie; he's insanely hot up close. “Wanna dance?” Sebastian gives him a cat smile and sees him melt like all the older men do.

“Sure.” Sebastian doesn't waist time; he pulls him close and grinds up against him, his body practically liquid. Sebastian has always been a good dancer and now that he's learned how to be sexy he's a trailblazer.

“What's your name, gorgeous?” The man asks and Sebastian shimmies his hips.

“Sebastian. You?”

“Chadwick.” Chadwick grips Sebastian's hips and rolls them, pressing himself along with him. Sebastian closes his eyes and puts his hands behind him to touch Chadwick's stomach. He uses it as leverage so he can grind his ass up and down against the growling bulge in his jeans. Chadwick groans. “You're a sexy little thing.”

“So I've been told.”

“You with someone tonight?” He knows Chadwick means Lizzie.

“Nah, the missus is at home.” 

“You got a girl?” 

“I'm kidding, Chad. But I'm not allowed to do anything sexual tonight.” Chadwick laughs.

“Who said anything about sex?”

“Your dick is pressed against my ass, bud. You're not thinkin’ about dancing.”

“That's true but I'm willing to wait.” 

“You wanna get to know me?”

“Maybe.”

“You'll have to work for it.” 

“I'll count on it.”

-

Chris is woken up from a dead sleep by Sebastian clomping around downstairs. He sighs and gets out of bed, makes his way downstairs. Sebastian is flat on his ass in the living room and he's giggling like a madman. It's kind of cute. “You're a clumsy drunk.” Chris comments and pulls him up.

“Lizzie wanted me to find a guy to fuck.” Sebastian hiccups. “There was this really hot guy practically up, up my ass.” Chris grits his teeth.

“You fuck him?”

“No!” Sebastian sounds shocked. “We're exclusive, Chris. You've got me baby! Don't want nobody else!” Chris is immensely relieved. “You gotta trust me like you want me to trust you!” 

“You have a point.” Sebastian pulls off his shirt and throws it on the ground then starts working on his pants. “Tryin’ to get naked?”

“Yup. I hate wearin’ clothes 'round you. Makes me wanna rip 'em all off. How you gonna fuck me if I've got pants on?”

“Haven't you ever had sex with your pants lowered and nothing off?” Chris asks curiously. Sebastian's eyes are wide with wonder. 

“No, can we do it?”

“I'm tired right now but yeah we'll do it soon.” Sebastian giggles.

“Can I ride you tonight? You don't havta do any work, I'll just ride ya and get off so I can sleep.” Chris thinks about it and nods.

“Fine, but I'm just gonna lie there.”

“Hear that buddy?” Sebastian asks and palms Chris through his boxer briefs. “Daddy's gonna let me play with ya.” Chris laughs and rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Can't you do a special voice for when Tweety is talking?”

“Who the fuck is Tweety?” 

“My bestest pal.” He says and squeezes Chris’ cock. Chris groans, shakes his head. 

“You are not naming my dick you weirdo.” 

“Come on Tweety let's have a party!” Chris is having trouble hiding the extreme amount of fondness he has for Sebastian and wonders if he's having the same trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are beloved, I love seeing what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler/warning: Sebastian safe words (in a sense)

Chris wakes up to Sebastian fingering him. He's covered in sweat and panting heavily, his body strung tight. Sebastian is lying between his spread legs, staring at his fingers moving in and out of Chris. “Fuck, Seb, oh– what?” Chris grunts and Sebastian looks up.

“You know you can cum in your sleep?” Sebastian asks innocently and Chris reaches down to feel the dried cum on his stomach. “I'm surprised you didn't wake up.”

“I can– baby, faster– sleep through, an earthquake.” Sebastian grins.

“I think this is pretty damn close to an earthquake.” Chris rolls his eyes but loses his coherency when Sebastian presses his finger into his prostate. He moans loudly and bucks his hips. “Oh daddy, you liked that. How long's it been since you've been fingered?”

“A–a while.”

“Poor thing.” Sebastian twists his fingers teasingly and Chris’ cock leaks, precum sliding down the side. “I think I'd die if I went too long without something in me.” 

“God, dildos are different.” Chris accidentally admits. Sebastian's jaw drops.

“I can imagine you fucking yourself and wishing it were a real dick.” Sebastian says and Chris grunts. “Poor daddy, you shouldn't have to settle. I know tons of people would line up to fuck you.” Chris laughs breathlessly.

“Thanks, that's sweet.” Sebastian starts to shake his fingers so fast it's like vibrations. He moves them in and out faster, and continues to shake them. “Sebastian!” Chris shouts and Sebastian moans.

“Say my name again.” Sebastian says and presses his shaking fingers to Chris’ prostate. Chris’ hips arch off the bed, his mouth open wide. 

“Fuck, Seb, harder!” Sebastian pushes harder and Chris moans, long and desperate. “Fuck me Sebastian, fuck me now.” 

“Beg me.” Normally Chris would be annoyed with him but he's too lost to care even slightly. 

“Please baby, please fuck me.” He gasps and thrusts against the air. Sebastian kisses his inner thigh and licks the sweat from his skin. “Make me cum on your dick…” 

“Hmm.. no.” Chris’ eyes widen.

“No?” Sebastian nods and smiles sweetly.

“You'll cum with my fingers or not at all.” Chris remembers saying something similar and how angry Sebastian was with him. Apparently he's the grudge holding type; it's not entirely surprising. 

“You’re an– asshole!” Chris says and Sebastian actually giggles.

“Fair is fair, daddy.” Sebastian shoves in another one of his fingers and the stretch is amazing. Chris gasps and spreads his legs so wide they burn. “You're gonna take my dick so well.” 

“Stop fucking talking and make me cum.” Chris hisses and Sebastian only smiles.

“You're worse than I am when you wanna be fucked. I wish I'd known sooner.” Before Chris can say anything back, Sebastian really starts to fuck him. He thrusts his fingers in and out quickly, every shove rough and biting. He hits Chris’ prostate with ruthless accuracy every time and gives him no time to recover. 

“Oh god, fuck, Seb, baby,” Chris babbles, “Sebastian! Ah– oh shit, baby that's, yes!” 

“You close?”

“Yeah, yeah Seb, oh fuck!” Chris’ thighs quiver and sweat drips off of him in rivets. “Baby, baby please–!” Sebastian pushes in the tip of his thumb and Chris loses it. He cums with a scream and it seems to last forever. When it finally tapers off he realizes that Sebastian's been licking up his cum the whole time. 

“Back to earth?” Sebastian asks and continues to give his fingers kitten licks. 

“You're disgusting.” Chris rasps and Sebastian just laughs. 

-

Sebastian decides to torture and tease Chris as often as he possibly can. He wakes Chris up by fingering him, sneaks up behind him and grinds his hips against his ass; he does everything but actually fuck him. It’s clearly driving Chris insane, he's extremely grouchy and irritable. Sebastian honestly finds it hilarious.

It only takes two days of merciless teasing for Chris to snap. He ends up pinned to the ground, the wood cool beneath him while Chris is hot on top of him. Chris is glaring harshly at him. “Keep teasing me and I won't fuck you for a week.” Sebastian know that's an empty threat; Chris needs sex just as much as he does. 

“I'll use toys.” Sebastian offers boredly. “They'll do.”

“I’m ready to kill you. Ambush me again and I'll punish you.” Chris promises, his tone dark. Sebastian forces himself not to moan.

“Once you've seen your daddy begging for dick being punished isn't scary anymore.” He says and Chris growls. He moves off of Sebastian. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Chris orders, Sebastian follows immediately. Chris yanks Sebastian's tiny shorts down and hits one side of his ass hard. Sebastian gasps and arches his back. Chris starts to spank him, holding nothing back. Each spank gets harder, his hand making direct contact. Sebastian is caught between moaning and sobbing, his cock is shamefully hard. “How many?” Chris grunts and Sebastian shakes his head. 

“Dunno!” 

“Bad boy.” Chris says and spanks him again. Sebastian writhes and tries to get away while also trying to get closer. His ass is throbbing, bright red from the assault. Chris doesn't let up until Sebastian is wailing and screaming for him to stop. Once Chris stops he collapses fully to the ground and sobs. “Seb?” 

“Fuck you.” Sebastian sobs and presses his face against his folded arms. “Fuck you!” 

“That was too far.” Chris says remorsefully. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize how hard I was going.” 

“That fucking hurt!” He feels strange; he's hurting but also in a haze that isn't necessarily bad. It's confusing and kind of scary. “You're such a dick.”

“I’m so sorry baby.” 

“Run me a bath you bitch.”

-

Sebastian is a ball of surprises; instead of being angry and refusing to have anything to do with Chris, he plasters himself to him. Chris is furious with himself for actually hurting Sebastian and doesn't feel like he deserves to be treated normally, but every time he tries to move away Sebastian glares and yanks him back.

Chris rubs some lotion onto the welts he created and gets the bath ready for them. Once Sebastian is calmed down he brings them into the room and settles into the warm water. “I'm sorry.” Chris says and brushes his thumb across Sebastian's lower lip. “Really, I am.”

“It's fine.”

“No it isn't. I got carried away.” It's moments like this that he remembers just how young and vulnerable Sebastian is. It shakes him a little.

“Honestly… I think I needed that.” Sebastian admits and dips one of his hands below the water, grazing Chris’ lower back. Chris’ eyebrow raises.

“You do?” He asks and Sebastian blushes.

“Yeah. I just– it kinda cleared my head. It's totally fucked but, but maybe that's what I need you to do sometimes.”

“Hurt you for real?” Chris is slightly nervous about where this is heading. He's into kinky stuff and pain play but this seems more serious. If Sebastian wants him to actually discipline like that, it's a huge deal of trust and a safety issue. 

“I'm not asking you to beat me.” Sebastian clarifies. “I'm just… I like being kept in line by you. I umm, I do trust you– or I'm starting to. I know you're the person to do this. You– I've never, fuck, I've never done this before.”

“Done what?” He asks calmly and cups the nape of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian shudders and takes a breath.

“Wanted a daddy.” Sebastian's face is bright red. “Yeah I called you daddy just to piss you off but we both like it. You, you do right?”

“I do.”

“The age difference also..fuck I'm not playing this shit anymore. I'm gonna call you daddy because I like it and you're gonna treat me like a bratty kid like you always do because you like it.” Sebastian huffs. Chris grins.

“So stay the way we are now?” He asks and Sebastian nods.

“With one difference; I want you to punish me occasionally.” Chris’ stomach dips. Sebastian picks up on it and kisses his jaw. “If I need to be calmed down or something, I want you to get stern with me.”

“Do you want me to make decisions for you?” Sebastian snorts.

“Babe, I don't see how you think that'd ever happen. I despise being bossed around like that.”

“This is a weird arrangement.”

“Fuck me, spank me, be a little rough with me– that's the fun daddy/baby stuff. But if I'm being bitchy for no reason or acting out, you've gotta help set me straight. It's kind of like being my friend but instead of advice I want you to tell me to sit in a corner or spank me until I feel better. Got it?” Sebastian is trying to sound sassy but there's nervous hope beneath it. Chris nods.

“Can I ground you?” He asks and Sebastian laughs. “I'm serious.”

“Ah, go for it. But you have to have a valid reason or no dice.” 

“Let's say you're going out with a friend that I don't like; can I play the daddy card and say no?” Chris asks innocently. Sebastian runs his finger down Chris’ throat, teasing.

“A friend you don't like, that'd be Lizzie right?” Chris glares at the wall behind him. “Aww Chris, that's so cute. I'm pretty wrapped up in us so I'm not interested in anyone else.”

“No one gives it to you better than I do.” Chris says and lifts his fingers up, puts them in Sebastian's waiting mouth. Sebastian moans and sucks on them gratefully. “They can't compare to me even slightly, can they?” He asks and pushes his fingers deeper into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian closes his eyes and mewls. He sounds absolutely wrecked; it's gorgeous. Sebastian is by far the most responsive guy he's ever been with. Sebastian surprises him by slipping his fingers into the cleft of his ass. Their position doesn't allow him to reach Chris’ hole but it's close enough to make him gasp. “You need to fuck me soon.” Chris hisses.

Sebastian lets go of his fingers and smirks. “I'll make it good for you, daddy.” There's not a doubt in his mind that Sebastian will follow through.

-

The summer is winding down quickly, so the social parties are being crammed into the time they have left. That day is a garden party for something or other and it's annoying– especially because Chris looks hot in his fitted black pants and tight white henley, but the real star of the show is the red belt he's wearing. Sebastian wants it tied around his wrists.

“You're oddly quiet.” Lizzie says and sits down on the chair beside him. “What's up?” Sebastian picks at his finger sandwich with disinterest. 

“This party is a drag.” He says because he can't tell her that he's in a mood because he can't rub up against Chris like a cat in heat. That would be inappropriate– so would fucking Chris in the middle of the garden, which means he can't do that either. His frustration is laid on thick.

“I know but it's supposed to better our social standing.” She says in a stuffy high society voice. Sebastian cracks up and has to cover his mouth tp disguise his expression. “Wanna play a game?”

“Whatcha got in mind?” 

“One person here you'd fuck that isn't me.” She says cheekily and Sebastian smiles. 

“Rules?”

“For now just make your pick, man or woman.” Sebastian pretends to scope out the area, but he already has his pick. Chris looks way too good to ever pass up, he'd pick him even if they were already having sex.

“Who're you after?” Sebastian asks absently.

“Your mom.”

“Oh fuck you, you whore.” Sebastian says and kicks her underneath the table. “For real.”

“I don't know. There's a bigwig marketing exec here or something and I feel like having a sugar mommy.”

“You don't need a sugar mommy.”

“I wanna fuck an older woman.” She takes a carrot off of his plate. “Now, tell me your pick.”

“Eh, I don't really see anyone that's my type.” Lizzie scans the area and scoffs.

“Liar! That one, uh… Christopher Evans?” Sebastian perks up and stares at Chris openly. Chris is chatting up some man and laughing heartily, his hand on his chest. He's too cute. “My mom said he's a physical therapist, a good one too.” 

“Yeah, I don't know much about him but my mother is trying to snake her way into his life.” He rolls his eyes. “It's gross.”

“Especially since you're hot for him.”

“He's not my type.” 

“Older, loaded, and hot? And he's got a beard! That's your type exactly.” She has him pegged but he isn't going to blow it. “Alright, phase two is going to start now.”

“Phase two?”

“Now that we have our targets picked, go on and flirt. Let's see if either of us can get a number.” Sebastian's lip twitches because he already has way more than a number.

“That's a dumb idea.”

“Nothing's gonna happen. It's just for fun– the odds of us actually having them be interested in us zero.”

“Seems like a waste of time.”

“Everything is a waste of time to you. Let's kick it up a notch!” Lizzie stands up and shakes the ruffles on her sundress. “I'm off to find my lady, go get physical.” Sebastian's nose wrinkles.

“You did not.”

“Get your ass moving!” She says and saunters away. Sebastian waits until Chris is by the refreshment table before approaching him. 

“Hey Mr. Evans.” Sebastian says in the sultriest voice he can muster. Chris grabs a cup and a pitcher of lemonade.

“You flirting with me because that girl told you to?” Chris says casually. 

“Come on.” Sebastian groans. “You're being insane right now.”

“That's her, right?”

“Lizzie.”

“I feel like throwing you onto this table and spanking you in front of everyone here.” Sebastian's cheeks heat.

“Why?” 

“Because you're mine and I want them to know.”

“You want Lizzie to know.” Chris turns and stares at him for a minute, his gaze intense. “I’m fucking you, babe, not her. There's no need to be jealous.”

“I'm going out tonight.” Chris takes a sip of his lemonade. “My friend Mackie asked if I wanted to go for a beer.”

“Where?” 

“The city.” Sebastian's eyes narrow and Chris tuts. “You're not allowed to be mad considering you went out a few nights ago.”

“Feels like you're doing this to spite me.” Sebastian says honestly. “You're gonna go to a bar and flirt with twinks and sluts just to piss me off.”

“Maybe.” Chris takes a small plate and puts a few fruit skewers onto it. Sebastian glares at him. “But you know it's not going anywhere.”

“For the love of fuck you're so annoying.” He tries to keep his voice low and conversational just in case anyone's close enough to overhear. “Don't be a jerk.”

“I'm not.”

“You’re getting back at me for having a friend?” 

“I'm just going out with my friends, Seb. I'm not purposely going out looking for anything.” Sebastian wants to rub up against him and pout until he gets his way but in that crowded area he can't. It's unfortunate that he can't get his way right then. “Stop frowning.”

“Come back with me and we can fuck real good.” Chris snorts.

“Daddy’s going out. You'll be a good little boy while I'm gone, won't you?” Chris asks softly and Sebastian's stomach knots, body tenses with want. He fights to stay calm.

“Can I play with the babysitter?” He snaps and Chris edges just the slightest bit closer to pinch his arm. “Hey!”

“Don't get smart with me, honey bunch.” Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“What bar are you going to?”

“Dunno.”

“Text me when you find out.” 

“Yes dear.” Sebastian stomps on Chris’ foot and heads back to his seat. His mother gave him a specific order to not use his phone at social functions but he doesn't care. He takes it out and starts texting Chris as childishly as possible.

You: I'm gonna cum on ur pillow pops 

You: fuck u 

You: see if i suck u off tonite 

Sebastian shoves his phone back into his pocket and watches for Chris to take out his phone. After ten minutes Chris doesn't make any move to and Sebastian growls.  
“You look even more pissy than when I left.” Lizzie says and plops down beside him. “Not into you?”

“He's kind of a douche.” Sebastian sighs. “How'd it go?”

“I got her office number.” Lizzie grumbles. “She's hetero for sure, couldn't tell I wanted her to sit on my face.” Sebastian almost falls off his chair.

-

The bar Mackie chooses is full of college kids, but naturally the loudest and most obnoxious ones. Chris, having had Sebastian around so much, doesn't really mind it though. The thrum of voices around them is actually kind of nice. “Have you met anyone yet?” Mackie appears with the drinks and Chris. Chris grins.

“You don't waste any time, do you?” 

“Come on; I know you took an actual vacation this year because you're looking for love.” Mackie extends the world love for way too long. 

“I took one because I'm tired.” Chris says and takes a long drink of his beer. It's worlds better than the stuff he has in his fridge. “Ah.”

“And you're bored of being by yourself. So, did you meet someone?” Chris wishes he could tell him all about Sebastian; how sassy, sexy, and fun he is, how he's a perfect little handful. He can't, because what he's doing is illegal in almost every state and he'd be judged mercilessly for it.

“Nah, I've had a few hookups though.”

“Tell me more.” Mackie slides forward on his side of the booth. “It's been quite some time since you've had a good one night stand story.” Chris rolls his eyes.

“Nothing memorable, really. Just a few guys.” One guy with enough brattiness for five. Mackie pouts at his lack of detail.

“You're no fun.” 

“I'm boring, you know that.”

“You are not! You're normally a ball of ridiculousness but right now you're hush-hush. What's that about?”

“I'm just really not doing much!”

“You're lying!” Mackie shoves his beer at Chris. “Finish those, I'm getting tequila. You're gonna start talking one way or another!” 

“Yeah right!”

Right. After a round and a half of tequila, Chris is pliant and speaking gibberish. “Ya think that with all the spots of the human body I know, I'd use it to my advantage?” Mackie, who's still sober, grins.

“Is there a spot that makes a person cum instantly?”

“Not instantly, but pretty close.”

“What is it?” Chris waves Mackie closer and leans across the table.

“The clitoris and the prostate!” Chris shouts and gets a few strange looks. Mackie bursts out laughing. “S’true! You don't do guys but I know you've been pegged so ya know it feels good!” Mackie’s eyes widen.

“I don't think the grandparents in Hoboken heard you well enough!” He hisses. “You're the worst! I told you that in confidence.”

“Mack attack likes it up the ass every so often. Ain't nothin’ wrong with that! Everybody's a lil gay– s’just science! Like guys know how to get other guys off better than girls can, and vice versa! Ya think a woman could tongue my ass and know just how ta do it?” Mackie openly cringes.

“No more tequila for you.”

“No, no, listen man. A girl can suck pussy better than a guy can 'cuz they know where all the parts are! Same with like, tits and stuff.” Chris takes a breath. “One time I was fucking these girls and had my face in her pussy and the other girl comes along and starts sucking on her clit and puts her finger inside! She knew where it all was, man!” Mackie gapes at him. 

“Holy fuck I don't wanna hear this.”

“And one time this guy was blowing me and he was totally awesome 'cuz he knew what felt good. Balls are sensitive and I like when mine get licked and shit but not too much, he got that. He fingered me too but he knew to play with the muscles a lil before actually going in. S’amazing!” Chris puts both of his hands on the table and opens his eyes wide. “Oh m’god I wanna suck dick so bad right now.” Mackie puts his hands up.

“Don't look at me dude.” Chris rolls his eyes.

“I don't want your crusty dick anywhere near me. I wanna fuck tonight.” Chris whines. “Help me!” 

“Fine, so long as I can escape you!” Mackie looks around for a few minutes and snaps his fingers. “I think we've got a live one.” Chris follows his gaze and sees none other than Sebastian at the bar. 

“Fuck me.” Sebastian has his hair combed back, his gorgeous face on full display. He's wearing a nearly see-through shirt that shows some of his chest hair, and silver jeans that are so tight they're like a second skin. He looks absolutely amazing. 

“Go get some!” Mackie says and Chris is walking away before he even realizes. He gets to Sebastian in record time.

“Sebastian.” Chris slurs and Sebastian looks up at him. He has the nerve to smirk.

“Oh, hi.”

“What're you doing here?”

“Got bored.” Sebastian says and takes the lime off of the rim of his glass. He sucks on it while looking up at Chris through his eyelashes. “Waiting around for you is no fun.”

“God you're hot.” Chris says and moves in close. Sebastian leans into him. “So fucking hot.” 

“Go say goodbye to your friend.”

“Why?”

“I don't plan on giving you back tonight.”

Sebastian takes Chris to the empty service entrance at the back and pins him against the door. He kisses Chris roughly and digs his fingers into both sides of Chris’ ass. Chris moans quietly and sucks on Sebastian's tongue, frantic and already desperate. Sebastian forces Chris’ hips closer and rolls his body against his. His body melts and Sebastian sucks on his lower lip. “M'gonna fuck you, babe.” Sebastian says and starts to work on Chris’ belt. “Make you cry.”

“Take off your pants.”

“I'm in charge here, daddy. Don't test me.” The authority in his voice is a huge turn on. Sebastian slides his belt free of the loops. “Hands out.” Chris complies without a thought. Sebastian ties his wrists together with the belt and smiles smugly. “Turn around.” Chris does.

“Come on baby, fuck me. Gimme it.” Chris slurs. Sebastian chuckles and pulls down Chris’ pants just enough to bare his ass. 

“No underwear. Were you expecting a little something, daddy?”

“No, I just didn't wanna..”

“Hush.” Sebastian pulls a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket. Chris huffs when he hears the condom package opening.

“What the fuck? I don't want that!” Chris frowns. “I don't fucking want that!”

“What?”

“We don't use condoms. That's not us!” Sebastian laughs and makes Chris growl. “It's not! I don't use one with you 'cuz I know ya like feeling cum in ya! Don't fucking use it!” Sebastian smacks his ass and throws the condom onto the ground.

“What a fucking princess you are.” Sebastian purrs and surprises his with a slick finger rubbing against his hole. “Never thought you'd be like this when you're drunk. Little whore.” Chris moans. “Say it.” Sebastian orders.

“I'm a whore.” Chris pants and Sebastian pushes a finger in.

“Is that what I said, Chris?” Sebastian asks and Chris shakes his head. “Say it.” 

“I'm a little whore.” Sebastian kisses the nape of his neck. 

“What a good daddy, so good.” He pushes another two fingers into him and spreads them, pushes them in and out. Sebastian strokes his prostate over and over until Chris’ cock is drooling precum. He groans and leans his forehead against the door, tied hands reaching for the knob to support him. “Think you're ready for it, daddy?” 

“Fuck yes, baby boy. Come on honey, fuck me..” It's been too long since he's had fingers or the occasional toy in him and he's starved for it. He wants Sebastian so badly he can taste it, feel it in his bones. Sebastian gives his fingers one last push and pulls them out. Seconds later the head of Sebastian's cock presses against his hole and he tenses. 

“Relax, daddy.” Sebastian coos. “You've gotta relax or you can't take me, baby.” Chris nods and allows his muscles to ease. “That's it daddy.” Sebastian slides into him slowly and bottoms out. The stretch is agonizingly wonderful; god he's missed this. 

“Seb, baby, start movin’,” 

“Mm, you feel so good. Snug like a little virgin.” Chris’ eyes close and he nods. “Uh, daddy, mm,” Sebastian starts off with slow rolls of his hips, reaches under Chris’ shirt to rub at his abs. “Daddy..”

“Harder baby, you can do it.” Sebastian mews and starts to move in earnest. He digs his free hand into Chris hip and holds him still so that he can power forward. His hips collide with Chris’ ass repeatedly and his cock rubs against Chris’ prostate harshly. Sebastian is just rough enough to jostle him and send him into the door which gives him just what he needs. “Fuck yes–”

“Chris– too slow. I've gotta, faster,” Sebastian chokes. Chris nods. 

“Hurt me Seb,” Sebastian forces him against the door and pistons back and forth. He gasps and squeezes his muscles in order to keep Sebastian buried inside of him. “Sebastian!”

“God Chris, fucking scream.” He growls. “I want you to fucking lose it!” Sebastian yanks him away from the door and shoves him onto the ground. The impact hurts his bound hands a little but Sebastian thrusting back into him makes him shout and forget about it. Sebastian fucks him hard, bent over him and gouging at the small patch of exposed skin on Chris’ hips. 

“Fuck, fuck, Seb, Sebastian!” He screams and tries to brace himself. “Yes baby, oh my fucking lord, baby!” 

“Chris– holy shit–!” Chris’ mouth hangs open and spit dampens his chin, his cock leaks precum onto the ground beneath him. Sebastian doesn't let up; every thrust is wild and animalistic. His hips are moving incredibly fast and he's scraping against sensitive nerves that have been neglected for far too long. His eyes roll back and he wails, Sebastian hissing and pushing harder. “Yeah, fuck yeah, you're a fucking whore. You fucking love this– you wanna, shit, you wanna have your baby take you.”

“Seb, please– need more, god more!” Surprisingly, Sebastian's talking is bringing him closer to orgasm. Sebastian has the slowest, honey dipped voice he's ever heard. There's a laziness to it– as if he doesn't care one way or another– that laces every word and makes everyone cling to whatever he's saying. Chris is obsessed with it. “Babybabybaby,” 

“Yeah, yeah daddy.” Sebastian is panting now, so hard it must make his chest ache. There's something new in his voice; it's tapering off, every word slightly skewed. “M’doin’ good?” Sebastian asks in a small, desperate voice. Chris sighs and nods.

“Yeah Seb, you're doin’ so good. My– oh, daddy's good little boy.” Sebastian gasps and moves faster than he thought possible, desperate to please him. Chris shrieks and it echoes in the room. The fact the people in the bar definitely heard him makes his blood simmer. He loves the thrill of public sex. 

“Please, daddy cum.” Sebastian sobs. “Chris– cum! Please!” The absolute need that pierces Sebastian's words is his undoing. His cum spurts across the ground and he clenches, giving Sebastian a little bit of resistance. 

“Come on little boy.” Chris’ voice is rough from screaming. “Cum now, you're almost there. So perfect.” Sebastian keens and cums, his cock pulsing deep inside of him. They stay in the same position until they can breathe again. Cum slides out of him when Sebastian pulls out and he falls flat on his stomach, the floor warm and oddly comfortable. Chris yelps in surprise at the touch of Sebastian's tongue to his aching hole. Sebastian licks Chris clean, slurps up his own cum, and kisses the dip in Chris’ back.

It's only when Sebastian flops down beside him and curls up around him that Chris realizes he might be in too deep here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chris wakes up in complete darkness, blackout drapes concealing what he assumes is daylight. The clock on the nightstand blares vicious red numbers at him that he can barely make out; it's only nine in the morning. He shifts and swears loudly when his head starts to pound, which earns him a surprise kick in the jaw. Chris yelps and grabs the foot that struck him, his vision adjusting just enough to see Sebastian lying with his head near the foot of the bed. The top of his head is the only part of him that's visible besides the foot Chris is holding. “You kicked me.”

“M’sleeping. You're loud. I'll do it again.” Sebastian grumbles and doesn't bother to yank his foot away. He probably does mean it about kicking him again. 

“Hotel?”

“Apartment. Mine.” 

“You have your own apartment?” That'd make it easier to keep this little affair up. 

“Family's. House outside the city too.” 

“You here by yourself a lot?” Sebastian turns onto his back and pulls down the blankets to glare at him.

“I swear on your life if it's before noon I'm kicking your ass to hell.” Sebastian growls and Chris shrugs. Sebastian takes a glance at the clock and moves to kick him again which Chris just barely blocks. 

“Stop kicking me!” Chris shouts and groans at the resulting pounding in his head.

“You woke me up so fucking early. I'm tired and a little hungover– I deserve at least ten hours!” 

“How are you hungover? You had one drink.”

“Dunno, I'm just fuzzy.”

“Fuzzy as in good or bad?”

“Oh my god stop with the questions. It's too early for this shit.”

“You're such a little prick. I can't believe you actually showed up at the bar.”

“And fucked your brains out.” Sebastian adds and Chris rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up you cocky little fucker.” 

“You should've seen the looks we got when we left the bar. They all knew it was you screaming your head off.” Chris covers his face and Sebastian continues. “You had your hand down my pants while we waited for a cab.”

“Fuck.”

“Begged to suck me off.”

“Liar.” He hisses. Sebastian chuckles.

“Got back here and fucked you again. Once more after that, I think. Might've been more.” At the mention of it, Chris’ ass starts to throb. “You wanted me to cum on your face.”

“Did you?”

“No, couldn't. I was pretty much dried up by then.” Chris sits up slowly and his entire body aches.

“How hard did you go?” 

“I'm sore too, so pretty hard.” He remembers Sebastian's soft whine, the need for reassurance and praise. Chris shifts so that he's lying down in the same position that Sebastian is. He pulls Sebastian against his chest and pets his hair.

“You were great last night, Seb. Fucking amazing.” He says and Sebastian groans. “Perfect.” 

“You're gonna make me hard again.” Sebastian whines and shifts his hips. “It hurts.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah! I came too much.” Sebastian continues to whine. “I think it's broken!” Chris laughs and grabs his chest, head thrown back. “Shuddup!” 

“Poor baby. Should I take a look?”

“Screw you.”

“Don't you want daddy to make it all better, baby boy?” He asks and Sebastian's breath catches. “Answer me like a big boy.”

“God– yes, yes daddy.” Chris slides beneath the blanket and settles in between Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian's cock is half hard and twitches as he stares at it. He's surprised when Sebastian yanks the blanket away so he can look at him.

“My little boy's all banged up. Poor little thing.” Chris ducks his head and kisses Sebastian's cock. He whimpers and shifts his hips. “That bad?” 

“It's broken!” 

“If it actually does hurt, I'm not gonna suck you off. I'll actually help.”

“S’the least you could do.” 

“Is anyone else here?” He asks and Sebastian huffs.

“Why? Embarrassed to be seen with me?” Chris rolls his eyes.

“No, dumbass. I don't feel like putting on clothes.” Chris gets up and groans at the pain in the lower half of his body. “God, my ass.”

“Mm. I'm a fan of it.” He walks around the bed slowly and doesn't notice Sebastian get out of bed. Sebastian surprises him by wrapping one arm around Chris’ waist and shoving a finger into Chris’ still slightly stretched hole. Chris moans and leans back against him. “We're gonna revisit this later, daddy. But for now you're gonna fuck me.”

“Not until you're feeling better.”

“Carry me to the kitchen and make me breakfast.” Sebastian says and Chris turns, picks him up. “Pour maple syrup on my body and lick it off.”

“You’re insane.” He says and carries Sebastian out of the room ”Where's the kitchen?”

“Down the hall and to the right.” Sebastian says and starts to nibble on Chris’ neck. Chris walks to the kitchen and sets Sebastian down on the counter. He yelps and kicks at Chris. “That's cold!”

“Enough with the kicking!” Chris says and catches both of his feet. “Hands and feet to yourself.”

“Last night when you wanted a handjob you sang a different tune, douche nugget.” Chris goes over to the fridge and gasps at the cool breeze opening it sends his way.

“What's a douche nugget?”

“A nugget of douche.”

“You're a mess, kid.” Sebastian is behind him, arms wrapped around him and fingers rubbing at his nipples. Chris moans and presses back. “What?”

“I like when you call me kid. Makes me wanna show you how grown up I am.” 

“I need to make you something to eat.” Chris says and smacks Sebastian's hands away. “Go sit down.”

“Play with me.”

“You need to eat and relax, dumbass. Go sit.” Sebastian makes a displeased noise and pulls away. “How's your dick?”

“Sore.”

“Go lie on the couch and I'll bring you something.”

“Yessir.” Sebastian says and bounces away. Chris makes a quick breakfast of eggs and ham and puts it all on a tray with juice and an ice pack. When he gets to Sebastian he sees that he's passed out on the couch. He snorts and puts the tray on the coffee table. He picks Sebastian up and carries him back to the bedroom. Sebastian snores loudly and he lies Sebastian down in bed then covers him up. Instead of going to eat he stands there and just looks at him.

Sebastian's hair is a slight bit curly when it's unstyled and just long enough to stick to his forehead majorly. His lips are swollen and he's already sprawled out across the bed. He looks so small and soft– he's really gorgeous. The longer Chris stares at him the tighter his chest feels. He knows he's far too deep with Sebastian. This is a summer fling; they'll go back to their normal lives once the summer ends. Chris will go back to work and Sebastian will start college, they probably won't see each other again. If they do it'll be at social functions– not that Chris really attends that many. He can't become too invested in this.

He already is. He's captivated by everything about Sebastian. The kid can be awful and catty and petty but he's perfect. He's real and passionate, he's what Chris needs right now. He's been so bored of his normal routine and exhausted of the same thing; Sebastian has changed that in just a few weeks. Chris isn't in love with him or anything, but there's something there. He's screwed.

Chris rubs his hands up and down his face and groans. He's in huge trouble. Sebastian isn't even legal, there's a goddamn huge age difference between them. They can't build anything off of this and Sebastian might not even want anything more. He groans again and wants to bash his head off of a wall. The urge to leave creeps up his spine and he decides to go with it though he knows how wrong it and he doesn't really want to.

-

Waking up alone isn't a big deal to him, but Chris just up and walking away while he was asleep hurts. Sebastian woke up ten minutes ago and found the apartment empty. Chris left without a note or a text, just went without any indication of why. Sebastian can't tell if it's pain or anger swirling inside of him; he chooses anger. That anger propels him into action. He grabs his phone and calls Chris. It takes three tries before Chris actually picks up and when he does Sebastian doesn't give him a chance to make excuses.

“What the fuck is your problem? You just left without a word? You waited until I was asleep again and walked out like a little bitch! If you've got a problem talk it out like an actual person instead of running away!” He shouts. “I'm supposed to be the younger one here but you're acting like a child! What's your fucking problem?” 

“I know I should've woken you up.” Chris sounds tired and it only makes him angrier. “Sorry.”

“I don't think I asked for a hindsight report or a half assed apology. Stop being a prick and tell me what happened.”

“I, I had something to do.”

“Don't lie to me!” Sebastian growls. He hates that he doesn't know why Chris randomly shut down. It's extremely frustrating. “This is stupid; tell me where you are so I can actually see your stupid ass when I rip you a new one.”

“I'm not sure that's such a good idea.” Anger boils over.

“You know what? Fuck what you think. You're second guessing this and that's your right but you can't just walk away then tell me that I can't try to fix whatever the problem is. I'm allowed to do whatever the fuck I want.”

“I'm trying to be an adult here, Seb. We need to step back and cool down.” Tears fill his eyes and he clenches his teeth.

“Step back and cool down.” His voice cracks and he flinches. Chris makes a wounded noise. “Fuck you.” 

“I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, I realized it was getting out of hand and I just… I couldn't let it spiral out of control.” 

“We've been fucking for over a month and now you want control? You're lying and you know it. You wanna be an adult? Then stop fucking lying to me!” He shouts and it echoes around his room. Sebastian takes a deep breath and shakes his head. 

“Get a pen.” Chris murmurs. “I'll tell you my address.” 

The second after Chris tells him the address he hangs up. Sebastian takes a quick shower throws things around the room in an attempt to find actual clothes. He doesn't want to be in anything cute and flirty like what he brought to the Hamptons; he doesn't feel like it right now. Instead of finding clothes, he finds the necklace with Beck’s ring hanging from it in one of the drawers in his closet. It's a silver band with the name Stan engraved into the inside; it's a family ring that he gave Sebastian when he was just a kid. When Beck died he put it on a chain so that it would never slip off of his finger and get lost. 

Beck.

Beck wasn't his biological father but he was his dad. He took him in when he was six and considered him his son even before he was legally adopted. Beck was always there for him and treated him better than his mother did. He was always proud of him even when he shouldn't have been. When Sebastian went to boarding school, Beck came at every holiday and parent-teacher conference, he was even on the parents council. During Sebastian's darkest days he never gave up on him and fought his mother tooth and nail to help instead of punish. Beck wouldn't be angry at him for his past mistakes, what happened with Kellan, or for Chris– he would know what to do, how to fix everything.

But now he's gone and Sebastian has to deal with everything on his own. 

Sebastian slips the necklace over his head and pulls on jeans, a long sleeved tee, and a sweater. He even pulls on boots. This is the only way he can defend himself– being hidden from almost head to toe has always made him feel safer; it's been his camouflage for years. He takes a cab to Chris’ house and on the half hour ride he tries to figure out some sort of game plan. By the time he gets there he still doesn't have any idea what to do.

Sebastian resists the urge to pound on the door and knocks as calmly as he can. Chris is there opening the door in under a minute. The man looks him up and down and seems surprised by what he sees. This version of Sebastian is drastically different than what he's used to. “Seb,”

“Don't fucking start.” He bites out and pushes past Chris. He's never been in his house before but he finds the living room easily and moves to sit. He decides to stand instead and forces himself to remain calm. Chris walks in looking like a kicked puppy and it only makes Sebastian angrier. What right does Chris have to be upset? “I'll give you one shot to explain yourself. I won't interrupt, I'll listen and think about whatever it is you say.” 

“Thank you.”

“Do it.” Chris sighs and sits down, Sebastian chooses to sit in the chair beside the couch instead of with him.

“When you were fucking me, you had this… your voice changed. You sounded like you needed praise and more and you needed it all from me. You wanted only me.” Chris swallows. “That freaks me the fuck out.”

Sebastian bites his lip to keep from lashing out.

“I mean, you're just a fuckin’ kid Seb. You don't even– you're just going into college! You haven't had enough experience to know what you seriously want. I– I thought I knew what I wanted but now I don't think I do. Hearing you so desperate made something snap in me and I realized that this is all too much. You said you wanted a daddy and I'm fine with that because I like it, but now I see that you really do. You don't just want sex; you need someone to actually take care of you. You don't want to do things alone because you're scared of making the wrong choices. You don't wanna make mistakes so you want someone to take away that option.

“You shouldn't do that to yourself. You're young and most of all you're a person– people make mistakes. It's cheesy but that's how you learn and grow. I don't want you to think that I'm all set to boss you around and take control of your life. That isn't what I want. I think I misunderstood what you meant when you talked to me about wanting a daddy and now I'm realizing the full weight of it all.” Chris bites his lip. “We need to take a minute and look at what the hell this is.” The silence that passes between them gives him enough time to gather his thoughts before he speaks.

“I already told you that I'm not looking to be controlled and we've established that neither of us want to be with anyone else. I don't want you to be some kind of abusive figure, I told you what I want and laid it out clear.” He unclenches his fists and lies them flat on his thighs. “Don't throw my age at me. I know what I want and what I like, I don't need to be thirty four to know that. You think I’m some out of control, needy kid who wants an older man because I'm in need of a parent who cares– that's bullshit. Yeah I have a shitty mother and we really can't stand each other but I'm not looking for a fucking father. I have one.” Beck's ring lies heavily between his collarbones. “What I want from you is for you to actually listen to me and not just decide everything all the time. I want you to stop being a pussy and own up to your feelings.”

Chris looks like a deer in headlights and it gives him a twisted sort of satisfaction. Right now he wants to make Chris squirm and feel like shit for doing this. 

“You know, I think you're projecting what you want onto me. You're making it seem like I want more than you feel comfortable with giving when it's the complete opposite. You think you want more than I want to give, isn't that right?” He asks and Chris pales. “Stop running from me and tell me what's going on. What is it that you want?” 

“That's the problem! I have no idea– I don't know, okay? I don't know what I want.” Chris sounds lost and confused; it actually hurts Sebastian to see him in such a state. Chris is normally collected and confident, not anything like this. Sebastian stands up and sits on the couch beside him. “We’re fucking around for the summer.” Something about that doesn't sit right with him and he doesn't know quite how to approach it. 

“We've already said that fucking other people isn't an option, so we're exclusive now. Do you want more than that?” Chris doesn't answer. “You've gotta work with me here.” 

“What's more than that?”

“Do you wanna be official? Actually date?” He asks softly. Chris leans against the back of the couch. “Okay, how about you tell me what you're thinking? When you think of us, what comes to mind?” It takes Chris a few minutes to respond.

“I don't want you to fuck anyone else or be with anyone else, because you're mine. I own you.” Sebastian's heart rate speeds. “When I saw you at the garden party with that girl, I was fucking livid. I wanted to yank you away from her and fuck you on the grass until you passed out just to show her that you're mine.” The intensity in his voice makes Sebastian's skin prickle. “Sometimes I look at you and just– I wanna mark you everywhere. If I even think of you with anyone else I can't think straight I get so jealous.” 

“What else?” He's breathless by then. Chris’ desire to dominate him completely is turning him on fast because he wants it too. He wants Chris to be possessive and more attracted to him than either of them can handle. Being Chris’ sounds so fucking good.

“I, I wanna take care of you. You're young and innocent in so many ways– I wanna protect you. Give you everything you need. Have you call me daddy and let me coddle the fuck out of you, punish you when you need it.” They both swallow at the same time. “I also want you to fuck me senseless from time to time, but that's not relevant right now.”

“Chris, you clearly want to be with me.” Sebastian nudges Chris’ cheek with his fingers and he turns his head, cheek squished against the couch. “I wanna be with you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Summer flings are stupid and I'm not interested in that anymore. When we go back to real life I wanna be in yours and for you to be in mine.” Chris smiles a little. “You done being a drama queen?” Chris chuckles.

“Fuck you.” Sebastian grins and feels them slipping back into their normal routine. 

“Ain't that the plan.”

-

Sebastian jerks himself off while Chris goes to find lube, sits on the couch with his legs spread wide. He looks at his reflection on the TV screen and licks his lips. He's always been a bit of a narcissist so he can acknowledge how good he looks during sex, but he looks different now. There's a satisfied look to him like a jungle cat after it catches its prey. He's incredibly turned on by it. 

He strokes his cock with one hand and rolls his balls with the other, moaning softly. He's still a little sore and that bite drives him higher with every stroke. His breath comes out in small bursts and he grinds down against the softened leather beneath him. Chris comes back into the room naked with a bottle of lube in his hand and a vibrator in the other. Sebastian gasps when he sees it and makes Chris smirk. “Gonna, gonna fuck me with that?” Sebastian asks.

“Mm, I thought about that but I changed my mind. You're gonna fuck me.” Sebastian moans. 

“You better, better be fucking me first.”

“Who says we have to take turns?” Chris purrs and he nearly cums right then. 

“Get over here.” He growls and Chris does. He picks Sebastian up and sits backwards on the couch with his knees pressed against the back, Sebastian on his lap. Chris slicks up his fingers and doesn't pull any punches; he pushes in one finger and then another seconds after. It burns but Sebastian is desperate to have him so he doesn't comment on it. While Chris preps him he drizzles lube onto the vibrator and circles Chris’ hole. The way the man stutters makes him tremble with delight. He doesn't switch it on, only uses the tip to spread lube around. Chris gets four fingers into him and rubs insistently on his prostate, making him keen loudly and accidentally shove the vibrator inside of him. Chris gasps and presses his face against Sebastian's shoulder, moving his fingers in and out of Sebastian faster. Sebastian moans and starts to circle it, pumping it in and out. 

“You like it daddy?” Sebastian rasps. Chris nods and groans when Sebastian shoves it into his prostate. 

“Yeah baby. Uh, uh, harder..” Sebastian licks his lips and turns it on. Chris cries out and yanks his fingers out. He grabs the lube off of the couch and pours some of it on his cock then takes himself in hand and slides into Sebastian. Sebastian pushes it in and out of Chris, circling it and teasing his prostate. Chris starts to thrust, his movements short and rough because of the angle. Every thrust makes Sebastian hit into the back of the couch and he loves the feeling of it, loves being pressed against the solid weight. 

“Oh god, come on daddy, fuck me..” Sebastian purrs and pushes the vibrator deeper into him. Chris growls and bites down on his shoulder. There will definitely be a bruise there later– he could cum from that alone. He loves when Chris marks him. 

“Don't stop!” Chris shouts and grabs Sebastian's hips. He bounces him up and down and Sebastian shouts. He throws his head back and fucks Chris harder.  
“You’re doin’, doin’ so good baby.” Chris moans into his ear and Sebastian's head spins. Chris’ praise really does affect him in the strangest way. “God, baby boy you're perfect…” Sebastian wails and loses himself, shoving the vibrator into him too fast and shaking it rapidly. “Fuck!”

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Sebastian screams. Chris licks his neck and thrusts so hard that Sebastian's voice cracks on a scream. He keeps the toy right against Chris’ prostate. 

“Let go of it, baby, so daddy can fuck you right.” Sebastian immediately lets go and Chris flips them so that he's sitting down with Sebastian balanced on his lap. The vibrator shoves deep and Chris shouts, shuddering. Chris holds him down and rides him, hips pumping up and down and bucking Sebastian wildly. He gouges Chris’ shoulders and sobs loudly.

“You're a perfect little boy.” Chris says lowly, voice rough. “I almost, almost told my friend about you. I wanted him to know how fucking amazing you are.” Sebastian's eyes roll back. “He asked me if I had met someone and god I wanted to tell him. Tell him about my sexy baby, how perfect you are, how fucking beautiful you are, how bratty you can get and how you take my dick so well.” All of the compliments wash over him like a tidal wave and he cums without even realizing it. “You're so good, Seb. My little catty handful.” 

“Daddy, ah, shit, please…”

“And now no one else can have you. You're all mine– whose little boy are you?”

“Yours, oh god– yours daddy!”

“That’s goddamn right.” Chris grabs Sebastian's throat with one hand and anchors his hip with the other. “You're beautiful.” Sebastian spasms and cums again. Chris presses his thumb against the hollow of his throat and Sebastian goes lax in his hold. “Come on baby, one more. Gimme one more.”

“Daddy..” He groans, cock twitching. Chris makes a soft noise and rolls his hips, movements slowing. Sebastian's lips part and he sighs. He's exhausted from cumming twice already but Chris wants him to do it again. Sebastian wants to do it for him. 

“I know sweetheart, but gimme another one. Just one and that's it.” Sebastian nods and presses his face against Chris’ neck. He mewls and moans, Chris circling his hips and lifting them almost off of the couch with his thrusts. “One more baby. Daddy wants it so bad.” Sebastian cums with a hiccup and the rest of his energy slips away. He loses time after that and comes back to when Chris pulls out and his cum slides free. Chris lies him on the couch and hovers over him. He strokes Sebastian's cheeks for a few minutes until Sebastian nuzzles into it. “You with me?” Chris sounds extremely amused. Sebastian grins, completely dazed.

“Hi boyfriend.” The smile he gets is brighter than anything he's ever seen and warms him from head to toe.

“Hi to you too, boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments make me so happy, I'm beyond glad that you all like this! I'm going to try to update again before xmas but if not, happy holidays lovely people!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mention of past self harm

Waking up with Chris’ tongue inside of him is really the best way to wake up. He wouldn't mind being woken if it was this way all the time. Sebastian moans into the pillow and spreads his legs a little more. Chris licks into him and rubs his hands down the sides of his ass as he goes. “Mm, daddy..” Sebastian moans. “God..” Chris pulls back and flicks the tip of his tongue in and out of him.

 

“Oh you're awake.” Chris says lazily and licks him deeper. 

 

“Fuck, Chris. Faster…” Chris buries his face between his cheeks and rubs his beard along his rim. Sebastian whines and arches his back, needing more. Chris sucks on his hole greedily and shoves his tongue inside. He twists and flicks his tongue, licks around and scrapes against every inch he can reach. Sebastian moans and presses his face into the pillow. Chris moves his head from side to side and the friction of his beard against Sebastian’s skin is heavenly. “Shit baby, keep going.” His cock presses harshly against the bed and he rubs against the sheet, precum leaking from his slit. Chris moans and sucks hard. “Fuck!” 

 

“Gonna cum?” Chris pulls back to ask. 

 

“Yeah, yeah..”

 

“Go ahead.” Chris says and buries his face again. He starts to kiss him, the motions of his mouth filthy and perfect. Sebastian moans loudly and grips the other pillow hard. Chris somehow uses his nose to add to it and Sebastian loses it. He rides Chris’ face, his movements rushed and frantic. 

 

“Yes, god yes babe, oh fuck!” Chris groans and slurps. His spit pools in Sebastian’s cleft and he pushes it inside of him. The scratching of Chris’ beard makes him sob and he cums seconds later. Chris kisses his hole sweetly then pulls away. He gives Sebastian’s ass a gentle swat and lies down beside him. “I'm not washing your sheets.” Sebastian mumbles. Chris laughs and pulls Sebastian close.

 

“I should get every place of mine soundproofed just to prepare for you staying over. You scream the house down baby.” Sebastian blushes.

 

“You're not too quiet yourself asshole.”

 

“I didn't say it was a bad thing.” Chris starts to pet his hair and he sighs. It always surprises him when Chris does randomly sweet things. He loves the petting more than anything. “I don't wanna go back to the Hamptons.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we’ll have to go to the rest of the parties and I'm so bored of them.”

 

“There's one left.”

 

“Still, I'd rather stay here with you.” Chris says sincerely. Sebastian’s chest aches.

 

“I know I'm great company but I'm pretty sure it'd look strange if we both disappeared at the same time.” He says and Chris groans dramatically. “Use your words.”

 

“You'll be going with her, won't you?” Chris hisses. Sebastian is taken aback by the pure hate in his voice.

 

“Chris, I fucked her weeks ago and it's not happening again. You don't need to be jealous.”

 

“I'm not jealous. It just annoys me that she probably thinks that you can fuck her whenever she feels like it and she can't.”

 

“She pretty much knows that I'm done with that.”

 

“Why couldn't you have fucked some random girl and been done with it? You had to choose a close friend.”

 

“I'm sorry babe, but it's long since passed.” He rubs Chris’ chest. “Don't worry about it anymore.”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

“Should I get a shirt that says daddy's little boy on it?” He asks in an attempt to diffuse the mood. He doesn't like when Chris is so stormy around him. Chris snorts and shakes his head.

 

“You're ridiculous.” Chris says and sits up. “Come on, I'm gonna order in breakfast.”

 

“Get Chinese food.”

 

“That isn't breakfast.”

 

“I'll throw a fit right here.” 

 

“Wouldn't be the first time.” Sebastian picks up a pillow and whacks him in the back of the head with it. 

 

-

 

Sebastian is wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his sweatpants which dwarf him completely. He looks absolutely adorable and Chris loves it. He loves Sebastian wearing his clothes and it amazes him that he never realized it until then. He has Sebastian pinned under him on the couch, kissing him slowly. He curls his tongue around Sebastian’s and makes him moan softly. Sebastian shoves his hands into the back of Chris’ sweats and pushes him down, making him ride him. Chris sighs into his mouth; this is so nice, nicer than he thought just kissing could be. It's been awhile since he's just made out with someone.

 

Sebastian licks the roof of his mouth and goes back to stroking his tongue. Everything Sebastian does to him feels so good. It's odd that Sebastian has learned how to press all of his buttons so quickly. Sebastian nips his lip and smiles against his mouth. The doorbell rings and Chris rolls his eyes but Sebastian looks thrilled.

 

“Chinese food!” He shouts and Chris gets off of him. He adjusts his pants and grabs his wallet off of the table. “Hurry and I’ll let you eat sweet and sour pork off of my chest.”

 

“Shut up.” Chris says but still jogs over to the door. He opens it and sees Mackie instead of a delivery person. “Unless you've got Chinese food you're not welcome here.” Mackie grins.

 

“You know you love me. But Chinese food for breakfast? That's so not you.”

 

“I'm hungry.” He says absently and Mackie pushes his way past him. 

 

“I lost you at the bar, so I'm thinking it went well with that guy.” 

 

“Mack it's been two days.”

 

“So?” 

 

“It's a little late to be asking.” Mackie walks further into the house and it hits Chris that he's going to see Sebastian. Chris scrambles to follow him. “And it's early to be coming by.”

 

“Oh fuck off. I'm dying to know what went down- well, who went down.” 

 

“That was awful.”

 

“Whatever it's early. You're gonna share your food with me and tell me all about him. Did you get his number?” Mackie asks and stops dead in the living room doorway. Sebastian looks up from the tv and freezes. They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes until Mackie coughs. “Uh, hi.” Sebastian smiles shyly.

 

“Hey.” 

 

“You're the guy from the bar?”

 

“Yeah.” He's never heard Sebastian so subdued before. It's kind of unnerving. 

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Sebastian.” Sebastian murmurs and puts the tv remote down on the couch. He looks very uncomfortable which is a rarity for him.

 

“Sebastian… I feel like I've seen you before.” Mackie’s head tilts as he tries to place him. 

 

“Mm hm, at the bar a few days ago.”

 

“Ha that's funny. I swear I've seen you; what's your last name?” Chris chooses then to jump in.

 

“Mack, I don't think he's comfortable telling a stranger his full name.” Mackie turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“People tell each other more than that in seconds online, Chris. I'm just trying to figure this one out.” 

 

“It's Stan.” Sebastian says softly and waits for it to sink in. It takes a minutes but Mackie jerks back in surprise.

 

“Holy shit you're the Stan kid! Danika and Beck’s kid!” Sebastian flinches and his hand comes up to clutch the necklace he's wearing. “You're like seventeen!” Mackie gapes at Chris. “Chris he's seventeen!”

 

“I'm gonna be twenty soon.” Sebastian sounds incredibly nervous. 

 

“Jesus! You've been around the Hamptons this summer- oh my god you totally know each other!”

 

“Mack, stop shouting.” Chris says and jerks his head in Sebastian’s direction. 

 

“Did you know each other before the bar?” Chris sighs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you been having sex this whole time?”

 

“We’re-”

 

“If you say in love I'll fucking kill you.” Mackie warns and he shakes his head.

 

“We’re dating.”

 

“He's a minor!”

 

“Seventeen is the age of consent in New York.” Sebastian interjects and Mackie turns sharply to him. "And I'm not a minor."

 

“That's enough out of you!” He yells and Sebastian shrinks back. Chris sees red and pushes past him. He crouches down in front of Sebastian and touches his leg. 

 

“Hey Seb, you okay?” He asks and Sebastian nods. “Be honest baby.” Sebastian doesn't say anything or move.

 

“I can't believe this!” Mackie yells.

 

“Listen.” Chris growls. “You need to lower your voice and cool off. I get that you're surprised but don't you dare lash out at him.” 

 

“I'm okay.” Sebastian mumbles. “It's fine, I'm okay. I just.. I don't feel too great right now.” 

 

“Do you need to go lie down?” 

 

“I'm good here.” 

 

“You should stop touching him, Chris.” Mackie is calmer now. “Over the age of consent or not it's just... Stop.”

 

“He's scared and I'm not just gonna leave him here to deal with this alone.” Chris cups his cheek, rubs his thumb across the bone. Sebastian nuzzles into it. “It's alright, Seb. I'm right here.” 

 

“Danika is going to lose her shit when she finds out.” Sebastian goes rigid and he starts to breathe unevenly. 

 

“Hey baby, hey, it's okay. Just breathe for me, I promise it's okay.” Sebastian nods. “She's not involved in this.”

 

“She's his mother, dumbass. He's too young and she's his legal guardian so she can press charges.” Mackie’s voice is full of unmasked disapproval. Sebastian makes a choked noise of terror.

 

“No!” Sebastian shouts. “No, I'm over the age of consent so she can't do anything! She has no say!” He turns at Chris, eyes frantic. “You won't get charged, right? You won't?” Chris hates how scared he looks and sounds.

 

“No sweetheart. I'm not gonna get charged.” He says and glares at Mackie. "That's not how it works. He doesn't have a guardian, he's an adult." 

 

“Chris…” 

 

“It's okay.” He pulls Sebastian into a hug and stands up, picks him up, and allows Sebastian to cling to him like a child. “It's okay baby.” Mackie is shaking his head and it bothers Chris a lot. “You need to stop.” Chris says. “Are you happy with this?”

 

“Oh yeah I'm happy that you've been having sex with a kid whose mother we both know and now you're apparently dating. He should not be here!” Sebastian flinches.

 

“Either calm down or get out.” Chris says cooly. “Seb, I'm gonna take you back to bed. I'll call you when the food is here, yeah?” Sebastian nods.

 

“Okay.” 

 

-

 

Sebastian can hear Chris and his friend arguing from where he is in bed and it's making his stomach hurt. He's curled up in Chris’ bed with his eyes closed, his hand clutching Beck’s ring tightly. He doesn't remember ever being this scared; at least not since Beck and his mother fought about him. It was back before he went to boarding school and Beck was trying to keep him from being forced to go, but his mother was beyond insistent. Beck fought to keep him away from there, where he didn't want to go, and ended up losing.

 

Now Chris is fighting for him and the stakes are higher. Chris could be charged for being with him even though he's past the age of the consent. His mother could ruin the first true relationship he's ever had. Chris isn't like anyone he's ever been with; he isn't looking to score, or to use him for his family, or anything sinister. Chris seems like he could actually care for him in time. He doesn't want to lose Chris, not when they could be great together. Chris could help him.

 

Moments like this remind him of all of the horrible decisions he made before, during, and after boarding school. He remembers the drugs, the alcohol, the trips to the hospital, the self harm. He hates thinking about it and has done a lot of work to move past it, but it seems to follow him. Sebastian curls up smaller and covers his entire body with the blanket. He suddenly wants to disappear. It makes him sad to think that he's causing this much trouble. He tries to call up Beck’s voice in his mind to calm himself but can't seem to get it right. Something is off, maybe it's him.

 

“Sebastian?” Chris’ voice is gentle but it doesn't soothe him. “Food’s here.” Sebastian still doesn't move. “Baby, you awake?” Sebastian makes a little noise in acknowledgement. “I'm gonna come in. Just say the word and I'll go.” The bed dips a few seconds later and Chris rubs his back over the blanket. He likes that Chris isn't trying to take him out of his comfort zone by ripping the blanket off or getting under it with him. Chris is clearly trying his hardest not to spook him and he truly does appreciate it. “I'm sorry Mackie scared you. He's gone now.” Sebastian feels safer so he lowers the blanket.

 

“I… I'm sorry I'm causing problems.” Sebastian mumbles. “Really.” Chris shakes his head.

 

“You're not causing any problems. Mackie overreacted; he said stupid shit but everything's fine. He does that pretty often and it's always completely wrong. He's more of a drama queen than I am.” Chris tries to joke and it falls flat.

 

“God, I shouldn't… I feel horrible. I just, I didn't think. I didn't think about any of this- the consequences.” Sebastian swallows and holds onto the ring so tightly it hurts his palm. “I shouldn't have… fuck…”

 

“Baby, please don't freak out. I know he said some heavy shit but he doesn't know anything. Ignore him.” Sebastian sits up fully and moves closer to Chris, in need of comfort. Chris wraps his arms around him and kisses his head. Sebastian makes a distressed noise and clings to him. “I promise nothing will happen. I won't let anything hurt us.”

 

“I'm sure you didn't think of this when you found a twink to fuck on the beach.” Sebastian says, pouting. Chris chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“I thought you weren't a twink?”

 

“Chris.” He whines but does feel a little better. Chris joking around with him makes the atmosphere a bit lighter.

 

“I like this better than whatever we started out as, Seb. Way better.” Sebastian smiles.

 

“Me too.” 

 

-

 

The drive back to the Hamptons is mostly silent. Chris sneaks glances at Sebastian and finds him looking out the window, his face unreadable and hand clutching his necklace. He's nervous about what Sebastian is thinking because it's most definitely about them. Sometimes Chris reaches over to squeeze his hand and Sebastian gives him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes then returns to his thoughts. He wishes that he could help Sebastian through this but there's more to it than Sebastian has told him. There's no way that what he's going through is only because of their relationship. He won't push him, he'll wait until Sebastian tells him what's going on- if he tells him. He doesn't want to end up doing more damage.

 

It's dark when they make it back to his place and Sebastian is fighting sleep. Chris parks in the garage and gets out. He presses the button to lock the garage door and walks over to the passenger side. He opens the door for Sebastian and barely manages to resist the urge to scoop him up in his arms. He hates how shattered Sebastian looks. “Baby?” Chris asks and Sebastian looks up at him, eyes glassy. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Tired?” 

 

“I… yeah.” Sebastian scratches his head. “Maybe I should go back to my friend's place. Mackie might wanna talk and I shouldn't be here for that.” 

 

“Come here?” He murmurs and Sebastian practically falls into his arms. He presses his face into Chris’ neck and trembles. “If you really wanna go I won't stop you, but I'm not forcing you out. I don't wanna- Seb I don't wanna lose you.” Sebastian chokes on air.

 

“I wanna stay.” Sebastian says and presses closer. “I do, I wanna be with you.” 

 

“Okay sweetheart.” 

 

Chris gets them settled on the couch with a movie running and a thick blanket over top of them. He keeps Sebastian tucked against him and allows him to hold him as tightly as he wants. Sebastian’s nails dig into him but it doesn't matter; what matters is that Sebastian is okay. The boy in his arms is completely different than the confident, cocky guy he met over a month ago. It's frightening to see him reduced to such a different person. It really makes him wonder which version of Sebastian is real and which is put on, though the answer really doesn't matter much. 

 

“Chris?” Sebastian asks and tilts his head back to look at him.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“We've been officially together for two minutes but you're a good boyfriend.” The sincerity behind his words is wonderful to hear. Chris rubs Sebastian’s arm and links their fingers for a few seconds.

 

“You're amazing, baby. I'm beside you completely.” Sebastian’s lip twitches.

 

“You spend most of your time inside me, so that's an interesting change.” It's something he'd normally say but his tone is off. He's still not himself- or the person who Chris has come to know, anyhow. 

 

“You've lost it, kid.” Sebastian sighs.

 

“Kiss me a little?”

 

“‘Course baby.” Sebastian turns to face him properly and Chris leans down. He kisses Sebastian’s upper lip then his lower lip, follows with just the corner of his mouth. Sebastian puts his hand on the back of Chris’ neck and pulls him into a real kiss. Their lips brush together and they breathe each other in, tongues touching briefly before darting away. It's a chaste moment in comparison to the rest of their time together. Sebastian gives himself over to Chris completely, goes lax in his arms. Chris sucks lightly on his lower lip and runs his fingers down his spine. 

 

Sebastian pushes his leg between Chris’ thighs and drags him closer. Neither of them make any attempt to push things further; the intimacy of simply holding each other and kissing is more than enough. Chris holds him but makes sure he isn't restraining him; Sebastian can get away if he wants to, but he doesn't. Chris knows that he won't. 

 

“You're perfect, Sebastian. I'm so lucky to have you.” Chris murmurs and Sebastian looks up at him.

 

“I like you.” Sebastian says and smiles a little. “I think I'll keep you.” Chris brushes the tips of their noses together.

 

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to continue this story past the actual summer part I actually decided to go with some of my trademark angst. Happy Angstmas!
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, thank you so much for your support and for always leaving such kind comments. You're all amazing and I appreciate you!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever so here's a short chapter to get back into the swing of things

Summer comes to a close not a moment too soon; it seems like everyone is getting ready to leave at the same time like a mass exodus out of the Hamptons. Sebastian isn't sad to leave because he won't have to spend more time with people he doesn't like and can still be with Chris. He's already started packing even though none of his friends have and has more pep in his step than they do. He's in an oddly positive mood and likes it. 

Lizzie is not nearly as thrilled as he is, she's not even a little bit happy to go. They have to start school in a few days and Sebastian doesn’t really want to either but it's not as big a hassle for him as it is for her. “You know you're a piece of shit right.” She's been sitting in their shared room glaring at him for half an hour. 

“Sure.” He says and folds another shirt. He's halfway done packing and as soon as he's done he gets to go back to Chris. His main objective is to convince Chris to drive him back to the city so that he doesn't have to go with his friends. 

“You've been gone literally all summer and now you're just popping back in to grab your stuff and not even telling us what the fuck is happening?” She sounds livid and it makes his stomach clench. “You've been a shitty friend.” His good mood is dashed just like that.

“Liz, I'm sorry. I know I've been all over the place-”

“No, you've been pretty steady but not around here. Your mom’s been asking about you and guess who’s been covering for you?” She glares at him. “I have because everyone else here are pussies! I've had to deal with her and you know she hates me!”

“I had no idea-”

“Of course you didn't, how could you when you're never here!” Sebastian runs his hand across his face. “You've abandoned everyone for some guy you won't even tell us about.” 

“It's complicated.” He says meekly and hates how cliché of an excuse it is. It's true but stupid.

“Of fucking course it is. I'm really tired of your little routine.” The pure anger in her voice makes him feel small and vulnerable. He doesn't like when people are mad at him, especially Lizzie. She's been his best friend for years and the idea of losing her scares him. “We never keep secrets from each other and yet you're hiding away with whoever you're fucking now- it's bullshit and you know it.” Her voice is pinched and full of hurt, so much so that he breaks.

“It's- you know the physical therapist from that party that you dared me to flirt with. Chris Evans.” He murmurs and her eyebrows furrow. 

“You said he was a douche- you actually got his number?”

“No I… I met him on the beach a few days after we got here and we've been having sex since then. He's my boyfriend now.” The look of outrage on her face is like a punch in the stomach.

“You knew this guy the whole time and you didn't tell me? You must’ve thought I was an idiot when I told you to go up to him!” 

“No, I just-- I couldn't tell you. I was scared!” Sebastian says and tries to swallow his rising panic. He almost feels worse than when Chris’ friend went off because it's Lizzie. He can't stand the thought of losing her. “The age difference is a lot and we probably shouldn't have started the way we did, so I was afraid to say anything.” 

“I wouldn't have been mad.” She sounds calmer now but still upset. “I would've been supportive. Don't you trust me at all?” 

“I trust you! I trust you more than anyone, I was just so scared.” 

“Because you know you shouldn't be doing this.” She says faintly and he hangs his head. That feels like the truth but he won't admit to it. “Didn't he go on a date with your mom?” He cringes.

“Yeah, but it didn't go anywhere. He's not now and hasn't ever been interested in her.” 

“Were you dating when he did?” 

“Kind of.” 

“That's nasty.” 

“Yeah,” He mumbles, “I'm still not too pleased with that but it's over and done with.” She doesn't say anything for a little while and his stomach turns repeatedly. 

“I need to meet him.” His eyes widen.

“Why?” 

“To make sure that he's good for you and can treat you right.” She takes his hand. “This has to happen today.” 

“What-”

“No, he can't have time to prepare any statements. He has to be genuine so I can judge his character.” It's nice that she's looking out for him but this is definitely going to be a bad situation. Chris already doesn't like her and having the two of them meet will only cause more trouble, but he can't say no to her. He's been a bad friend and he has to make up for it. 

“You have to promise to be nice.” He warns and she puts her hand over her heart.

“I promise.” She's not going to make good on that promise and they both know it, but he decides to take her anyway. 

-

Chris hears the door open while he's in his room repacking and immediately stops what he's doing to go downstairs. Sebastian must be back early, which gives them time to fool around before they have to go, and an opportunity to convince Sebastian into going home with him instead of his friends. He goes out of his rooms and creeps down the hallway and stairs as quietly as possible so that he can sneak up on him. “You have to be really nice.” He hears Sebastian hiss and his eyebrows furrow. 

“I will.” It's a woman’s voice and he knows that it's Lizzie. His blood turns to ice and he clenches his teeth. Why would Sebastian bring her here? 

“I'm serious!” Sebastian hisses.

“So am I!” Lizzie hisses back and Chris stomps his way down the stairs. The two of them jump when they see him and Sebastian smiles shyly. That smile isn't going to get him out of trouble no matter how cute he looks doing it. 

“I'm back!” Sebastian chirps cheerfully and Chris doesn't say a word. “Uh,” Lizzie steps around him and shakes out her shoulders.

“Hi, I'm Lizzie.” She says and stares him down. “Until I get to know you better, you'll call me Elizabeth.” Chris snorts.

“You're really going to walk into my house and be this standoffish?” He can't believe the nerve of her. She isn't phased by his tone in the slightest.

“I'm here to make sure that you're treating Sebastian right. We're best friends so it's my job to make sure he's happy and safe.” He doesn't like how possessive she sounds and that has to be changed. She doesn't own Sebastian, he does, and that needs to be crystal clear. “First thing’s first, how much money do you make? Gross income.” 

“Stop!” Sebastian says and lightly hits her arm. “You can't just ask him that!”

“I need to know if he can financially support you!” 

“I don't need him to!” Sebastian looks over at him with pleading eyes and his heart melts. “Chris, please don't be mad.” 

“It's fine, baby.” Chris assures him and smiles. “I make roughly ninety thousand annually before taxes.” They both gape at him and he grins smugly. He makes good money for what he does and even beyond that he feels like most of his compensation is actually helping people who need it. When he gets back to work he's going to start expanding his practice so that he can take on people who aren't athletes. 

“Do you come from a rich family?” Lizzie asks and Sebastian makes a choking sound.

“This isn’t really a conversation to have standing here. There isn't much food left because I'm supposed to be leaving tonight but I can make something.” Lizzie shakes her head and Sebastian is staring at him in surprise. He's being a bit nicer for Sebastian’s sake and that's all. He doesn't have to like her but it doesn't have to be a war. 

“That's alright. We can go sit somewhere, if you don't mind.”

“Of course. The living room is right there,” He says and points to the door, “you can go ahead. I need to talk to Seb for a minute.”

“Fine.” She says and walks away. Sebastian stands there fidgeting until Chris opens his arms; Sebastian practically dives onto him and hugs him tight. 

“I'm not angry baby.” Chris says and kisses his forehead. “Not at all. Of course when I first saw her I was a little pissed but it's fine now.” He's kind of excited to be able to put Lizzie in her place before they all head back to New York. It'll solidify the fact that Chris is there to stay whether she likes it or not. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Sebastian completely melts against him, the tension leaving his body almost immediately. “I'm assuming I won't get to fuck you before we go now.” 

“Why not?” Sebastian whines and moves his hands, slipping them down the back of Chris’ pants to grab his ass. “I want you.” 

“We have company.” He teases and licks his lips. “I can't make you cum while she's here- you make too much noise.” Sebastian glares at him and digs his nails in. Chris winces but doesn't try to get away. “Plus I can't be a bad host, my mom would be ashamed.” 

“Be bad with me, baby.” Sebastian purrs. “Just touch me.” His rapidly changing moods should be worrying, but Chris is too caught up in him to really notice. “Come on, just a little touch.” 

“You get one kiss.” Chris says and Sebastian yanks his hands out of his pants. He grabs onto Chris’ shoulders and pouts. 

“Only one?” 

“Yes. I'm putting my foot down, little boy.” Sebastian groans and kisses him softly; it's quick and easy and makes him realize how much he missed him earlier.

“You owe me big time.” He says and saunters away. Chris takes a minute to shake himself out and follows after him. Lizzie is sitting on the couch beside Sebastian and Chris actually isn't angry about it. He wants this to go as smoothly as possible for Sebastian. “This feels like a mob meeting.” Sebastian says and wrings his hands nervously. Lizzie rolls her eyes while relaxing her posture. 

“So basically, all I want to know is that you're gonna be good to him.” She says, nods her head in Sebastian’s direction. “I'm not trying to pick a fight because that's juvenile - I'm just making sure my best friend is in a good relationship.” 

“I respect that.” He truly does - knowing that Sebastian has a good friend is relieving, although their history is a bit frustrating. “It's awkward because I know about your history with him.” Lizzie’s eyebrows lift.

“As in..?” 

“You two have sex pretty regularly.” 

“We haven't had sex for a while now, so there's no worries about that. Besides that, you two are together so I wouldn't try anything. I'm not that type of person.” 

“Good.” Lizzie looks at Sebastian then at Chris and rolls her eyes. 

“Go fucking sit with him, Seb. I know you're dying to get on him.” She's not even finished speaking when Sebastian hops up and flops down on Chris’ lap. Sebastian is all over him, his arms wrapped around Chris’ neck and legs seemingly everywhere. Chris laughs and kisses his forehead. 

“That's not a good kiss,” Sebastian pouts, “give me a better one.” 

“Not right now.” Chris pets Sebastian’s hair and gets a sound extremely close to a purr. “Later.” 

“You two are five minutes away from boning, aren't you?” Lizzie’s question is one long groan. She shakes her head and stands up. “I need to go before Seb shoves his hands down your pants.” 

“But we didn't really talk?” Chris is trying to be an adult and keep a clear head, but it's difficult with Sebastian purring in his ear. Lizzie snorts and waves him off.

“There'll be time for that later. I'm just gonna see myself out.” Lizzie says and speed walks out of the room.

“It was nice meeting you!” He hollers just before the door slams shut. He grabs Sebastian’s hands and yanks them down, getting a frown in reply. “You were very bad, baby. I was trying to have a conversation with your friend and you wouldn't let me.” 

“You can talk more later. This is our last day of vacation and I wanna celebrate it.” Sebastian starts to squirm in his lap. “That's okay, isn't it daddy?” Chris groans. He'll never be over this “daddy” thing.

“Did you finish packing?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You're driving home with me, Sebastian. Then you're coming back to my place for the night.” He says and Sebastian grins.

“Thank fuck, I didn't wanna go home.” 

“But you need to make up for stopping that talk, baby boy. You want to be good don't you?” He asks, his voice low and sultry. Sebastian’s pupils dilate and he nods fast.

“What can I do, daddy?” He pants. Chris smiles and kisses him. It's sweet and almost chaste, which is a stark contrast to what they're about to do.

“Get on your knees.” Sebastian licks his lips and slides off of his lap, getting to his knees gracefully. “Good boy.” Sebastian moans and gives himself to Chris completely, just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated, as is talking to me on tumblr ♡


End file.
